Gargoyles: Two Souls Joined By Fate Part 2
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Sequel to Gargoyles: Two Souls Joined By Fate. Isabelle and the Manhattan Clan encounter old and new friends, enemies, and a quest that could join a human and Gargoyle together through love. Contains Matt/Elisa, OC/Goliath, Brooklyn/OC, Lex/OC, and Broadway. I only own my OCs; all rights to Disney and Greg Weisman. Rated T for some swearing and violence.
1. My Beloved Monster and Me

**Rosaline's POV**

This day on my birthday has gone great so far. I got some gifts from Isabelle, my parents, the girls, and some of the clan. I came back inside from having lunch with the girls and found an envelope on the counter. I picked it up and looked at who it's from, seeing some cursive writing on it. I opened it and found two tickets to see the opera Carmen at the Met.

I smiled, "Can this day get any better? I hope Brooklyn gets to come." I found an extra letter in the envelope and found a small note, then read it. It said:

**Dear Rose,**

**I hope you have a happy birthday and it's a good one.**

**If you're wondering about the extra ticket, I'm going with you to see the show.**

**I hope to see you there. **

**Wear something beautiful for tonight and I'll pick you up around 6:30 before the show.**

**Love, **

**Brooklyn**

I smiled a bit and held the little note, then I looked at the clock. I began to take a bath and relaxed in the tub. I dried myself off and brushed my hair into a half-back, then put on some makeup. I brushed on some light blue eyeshadow, black mascara, and smoothed on a little gloss. I got my pearl earrings on, then went through my closet to look for something elegant to wear.

I looked through my closet and found my prom dress. It's a turquoise blue color with spaghetti straps and a full skirt. I smiled, "Perfect." I slipped the gown on and I was surprised that it still fits. I added the finishing touches by dabbing some perfume and slipping on a pair of my silver heels.

I heard some tapping on the window as I grabbed a clutch that matched my gown and got towards the window. I opened it and looked to see Brooklyn. He kissed me and said, "Happy Birthday, Rose. You look beautiful." I smiled, "You still look handsome. I see that you got yourself a tux jacket and shirt of some kind." He said, "Well, wanted to blend in. Your mother and Belle are pretty good at making clothes. Oh, I also got something for you."

He got into his pocket and held up a velvet box. I opened it to see a string of pearls and smiled, "It's beautiful. Thanks, Brooklyn." He said, "You're welcome. Here, let me put it on for you." He takes the necklace from my hand and puts it around my neck, then did the clasp. Brooklyn picks me up and said, "Shall we?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Onward, Jeeves." Brooklyn spreads his wings out and we glided around the city to get to the Met.

As we got there, he said, "Tell them that you have an extra ticket and that you're waiting for someone. I'll be in when the lights are down." I nodded, "Okay." Setting me near the building, I went towards the front to show my ticket and got inside. I looked around in awe as I looked at the red velvet stairs and the chandelier. I went into the theatre and showed my ticket, then was led towards the stairs.

The usher said, "Here we are, miss. Your boxed seat. Are you expecting someone?" I said, "Yes, but he'll be coming in when the lights are dimmed. I have his ticket." He nods, "Alright. Enjoy the show, miss." I looked at my program and heard the orchestra warming up, then the lights dimmed and I felt a taloned hand hold my hand. I whispered, "Right on time."

He gave my hand and squeeze and said, "I think I might like watching this." We watched the whole show and were impressed by the singers for this performance. I quietly hummed along to _Habanera_ and loved how Carmen sings about the untamable nature of love. We show came up for intermission after Act II, then Brooklyn was already gone when the lights came up.

I found a small note on his seat and read to myself, "Rose, this show's going great so far. I'll be here in time for the next part. I'm off to get something sweet for us after the show's done. Love ya, Brooklyn." I held back a laugh and said, "Just what are you up to?" I got my clutch and headed for the bathroom. I dabbed on some of my gloss and headed back towards my seat.

I watched as the orchestra warmed up and watched the lights dim. Brooklyn came as the whole theatre was black and he said, "Did you read my note?" I said, "Yeah, but I have to wait a little bit. You got it?" He whispered, "Yeah. Let's watch the rest and head out after it's over." The was still getting good and tears filled up my eyes as the finale came when Carmen dies, leaving José distraught and sing out his act of murder on his love. As the curtains closed, Brooklyn gently pulled me by the arm and we go towards the door that leads towards the roof.

I looked at the night sky and city lights, then Brooklyn said, "Uh, here. Broadway made this for you." Brooklyn handed me a cupcake in a small wrapper and I pulled the wrapping off. I split the little cake apart for the two of us to share, licked some of the light blue icing off my finger, and bit into the vanilla dessert. I smiled, "This is so good. Broadway's pretty good at cooking." Brooklyn chuckles, "I guess some of those cooking shows on TV and him reading paid off."

I giggled, "Yeah. How do you like it? I wanted to split it for us to share." Brooklyn took a bite and said, "Sweet, just like you." I kissed his cheek and wiped some icing off his face. Brooklyn said, "Okay, let's head over to the park." I asked, "Are you sure about this? I still get a little scared going alone at night, as well as what had happened to Belle and Goliath two years ago."

He picked me up in his arms and said, "Hey, we'll be okay. You got me to protect you." I said, "Good point." Brooklyn jumps off and we glided towards the park, then Brooklyn landed near a gazebo with a dome. Fireflies were around everything looks so peaceful. I smiled, "It's so beautiful here." Brooklyn held my hand led me towards the steps. We faced each other and Brooklyn asks, "Shall we dance, mi'lady?"

I giggled, "Yes, mi'lord." Brooklyn placed his hands around my waist and I draped my arms around his neck. We danced slowly as we gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. I said with a small laugh, "Wish we had some music around here, but we shouldn't let anyone spot us." Brooklyn said as he twirled me, "That's okay. I guess we'll improvise." I twirled back into his arms and we held each other close, then Brooklyn started to sing softly:

My beloved monster and me

We go everywhere together...

Wearing a raincoat that has four sleeves

Gets us through all kinds of weather...

She will always be the only thing

That comes between me and the awful sting

That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean...

My beloved monster is tough

If she wants, she will disrobe you...

But if you lay her down for a kiss

Her little heart, it could explode...

She will always be the only thing

That comes between me and the awful sting

That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean...

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la-la-la-la.

We stopped and kissed each other again, but this kiss was longer. We broke away to catch our breath and I said, "This is the most magical night I ever had. Thanks, Brooklyn." He gently traced his knuckles along my cheekbone and said, "You're welcome, Rose. You mean a lot to me. Wanna head home?" I said, "Yeah, it's a little late and I feel a little tired."

Brooklyn picks me up in his arms as he walked down the steps of the gazebo, then he got a running start and glides off. We headed towards the apartment building and landed on the balcony. I got to the ground and smiled, "Good night, my beloved monster." Brooklyn chuckled a bit and said, "Sleep well, my eternal rose." We kissed each other again, held each other close, and I went back inside the room as I moved the sliding door. I gave a small wave as I turned my head to look at Brooklyn one more time, then headed back inside.

I looked to see Isabelle come in and look a bit tired. She wore a pale shirt with 3/4 length sleeves, and a pair of black pants. She said, "Hey, Rose. How's the birthday girl doing on her night?" I smiled as I took my shoes off, "Great. Brooklyn and I saw an opera, glided around the city for a bit, and we danced somewhere in Central Park. How's the shift for you?" Isabelle flopped on the couch and said, "Okay. Streets are fine, busted some muggers, and did some reports."

I changed into a pale mauve nightgown and took my hair out of its style. Mina jumped on the couch next to me as I put on the TV to watch a movie. Isabelle and I watched While You Were Sleeping, then turned in for the night. I curled into the covers and sighed as I held the covers close before falling asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of starting the fanfic by having some Brooklyn/Rosaline fluffiness :) I don't own the movie, opera, or song mentioned here; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. I'll try to update as much as I can due to other fanfics in the works, finals, and things.**


	2. Upgrade

**Goliath's POV**

The patrol tonight around the city was almost done and everything seems to be at peace. I said, "It's a quiet night." Brooklyn said, "Guess again. You're not gonna believe who just crawled out of hiding!" He points to a rooftop and we noticed an air craft that looked familiar. Broadway said, "The Pack!" Lexington growled, "I've been waiting for another shot at them!"

I warned Lexington, "Don't lose the element of surprise. They are formidable opponents." The plan worked when Lexington was the first on the rooftop and smacked his tail into Hyena. He smirked, "Should've remembered your ATM Card, Hyena!" Jackal held up a dagger and was about to kill Lexington as he said, "Didn't you ever learn not to bother people at work?"

Broadway punched Jackal towards a wall, then Dingo fired lasers at Lexington. Lexington was able to duck them and dodge them, but I helped him off the ledge and got him to gliding in the air. Brooklyn and Broadway were able to subdue some of the members, but were beaten by being shot and hit. Lexington tackled Hyena and I was able to toss Wolf away from Brooklyn.

I checked to see if Brooklyn was alright, but something hits my back and I felt my strength drained away from my body as bolts shot around me. I fell towards my knees and everything went black.

I woke up a little bit to find myself in the clock tower. I was lying on some cot and asked, "What happened?" I looked to see Isabelle gently shove me back onto the cot saying, "I heard from the trio that the Pack attacked you. From what they told me, you've been wounded. Hold still." She cleaned some blood that appeared on my side, placed some bandages on my wound, and tied bandages around my side.

I held her hand and said, "Thank you." She kissed my cheek and said, "Anytime, big guy. I was so scared that I thought I lost you." She guided me towards Hudson's chair that he usually sits at and helped me get seated. Hudson looked at me and said, "The next time you may not be so lucky. I don't like to think this way, but it's time you chose a second in command. Someone to take your place if the worst happens."

I looked at my mentor and sighed, "If one day I cannot lead, you shall my friend." Hudson pulled away and said, "Ach, you were my second. I passed the job to you. There's no point in going backwards, not when you have three hearty young warriors to choose from and choose you must." Isabelle looked at me and said, "He's right, Goliath. You can't live forever."

I held her face and sighed, "I know, Isabelle. I'll see who I will have to choose. Whomever I choose will be perfect for being my second." I kissed Isabelle once more and looked to see the sun rising, then I turned to stone for the day.

Months have passed and the trio still argued over who gets to be my second. Lexington said, "Time for the nightly demonstration of my leadership skills! Speed is the key!" Broadway countered, "Slow and steady wins the race." Brooklyn said, "Well, maybe so. But I believe it's Mr. Fast and Steady to stop the most crimes this month." I looked to see Bronx give a moan and slump to the floor annoyed.

These three are good in their own ways, but I still don't know whom I should choose. The three glided off to do some patrols around the city, then Hudson looked at me and said, "You can't put off the position on the second in command forever, lad." I sighed, "Yes, I know." We looked to see Isabelle walk towards us. She explained, "Our SWAT team's got the Pack pinned down in an abandoned building."

I growled at the news, "I knew the Pack would not stay hidden! We must summon the others!" Isabelle shook her head saying, "No time, it's all going down now!" I picked Isabelle up in my arms and glided off towards the area she told me about, while Hudson and Bronx followed. We saw the whole attack happen when the police fired at the building with gas, but nothing made them leave or retreat.

Isabelle shook her head saying, "Tear gas doesn't even make that kind of explosion." We looked to see a head floating on some machine and it said, "You win a gold star, detective." The head looked familiar to the one robot that resembled Xanatos: Coyote. I growled, "What manner of trickery is this?" Coyote said, "As you may have surmised, that explosion was only for the tourists. The real action is right up here."

We all tried to catch the flying head, but it got away from us easily. A robot came down and landed saying, "G'day, mates." I recognized the voice and it was Dingo. I held Isabelle close to me as we saw Jackal come towards us, but parts of him were robotic. He smirks as his gloves extended to claws, "What's the matter? Never seen a cybernetic Jackal before?"

We heard laughing from Hyena and I pulled Isabelle away as a falling crate landed near us. We looked up to see Wolf, but he almost looked like one of Sevarius's mutates without wings. The Pack surrounded us and Hudson said, "Even the Archmage's sorcery brewed no creatures like these!" I turned my head and said to him, "We have defeated them before."

Hyena snickered, "Not the new upgraded models!" I allowed Isabelle to get out of the way and watched her roll away, then hold her gun up at Hyena. I knew that she was having a hard time and I rushed to help her saying, "Isabelle!" However, I was grabbed by Dingo and I punched at the armor. But it was too strong and I almost felt my hand break. Dingo fired lasers at me and I felt myself topple, but Wolf caught me.

He growled at me, but I was able to fight him off. He lifted me over his shoulders and threw me towards the floor, but I got up to see Hudson take Wolf down. I looked at Coyote and said, "That's the source of the trouble!" Hudson said as he struggled, "Follow it! I'll take care of this forest demon!" I climbed up the bars of the building to get him, but I looked to see the Pack beat everyone.

Hudson, Isabelle, and Bronx were laying on their sides unconscious. I overheard Dingo say, "I hope you're not planning to eat your catch." Wolf said, "Now that I'm in charge, I'm not taking anymore of your cracks." I got to the top and looked around for Coyote, the I turned to see him inside a giant machine as he said, "Ah, Goliath. I'd like you to meet my better half."

Before I could do anything, I was hit towards the ground hard and I fell towards the group. I landed near Isabelle and Bronx hard, then lost consciousness.

* * *

**Brooklyn's POV**

We already headed back towards the clock tower as everything was okay so far. Rosaline and Rein were watching some TV with Broadway, then Rosaline saw me. We kissed like we always do and she asked, "So, did Goliath pick his second yet?" I said, "Nah, he's still working on it. We did great so far. One mugging and one burglar who's considering new career options."

Lexington said, "Not a bad night, two muggings broken up."

Rein smiled, "That's great to hear, Lex."

Broadway was eating and said, "Three muggings and an armed robbery. Just have to know where to look."

Rein said, "It should be about time that Goliath his second in command. It's been a month already."

Rosaline looked around and said, "Speaking of which, where's Goliath and Belle?"

Broadway got up and said, "And Hudson? I was just keeping his chair warm."

Rein said, "Yeah, and Bronx?"

I realized that this can't be good and said, "Hey, if they lugged Bronx along, the situation's got to be serious." We all walked outside and it's now 3:30, just a couple hours before sunrise. Lexington said, "If I was a leader, I'd make sure that my clan knew where I was at all times."

Broadway said, "If you were leader, I'd be somewhere else at all times." I heard Rosaline say, "Hey, guys! Come over here!" We went back inside to see Rein and Rosaline watch the TV. We looked to see firemen put out the flames of an abandoned building as the reporter said, "And the fire was quickly contained as police had earlier received a tip that former television stars, the Pack, now wanted felons were inside."

I growled, "So, the Pack is back." Broadway said, "Goliath and Hudson must've gone after them." I noticed that Rosaline looked pale as she said, "And Belle, too." We all rushed out, but Lexington stopped us and we heard a voice familiar on the TV. Lexington turned and said, "It's Fox!" We heard Fox's voice say as the screen showed some of the locations in the city, "Tired of walking down Lexington Avenue? Sick of taking that long bus ride off Broadway? Fed up with bumper to bumper all the way up to Brooklyn?"

I looked at the guys and said, "She's talking to us." We watched the TV as the screen showed the trainyard and Fox said, "Pack it in. Take the train." I turned the TV off and said, "She wants us there, where the tracks cross." Lexington said, "I know that spot!" Broadway reasoned, "It's gotta be a trap!" I shook my head and said, "Goliath, Hudson, and Isabelle might be in danger! Do we have any choice?"

Rosaline held my hand and said, "Brooklyn, please be careful and stay safe." I kissed her forehead gently and said, "I promise, Rose. The guys and I will be back soon, so stay here and keep an eye on things with Rein." We headed out of the building and glided off towards the trainyard. We got there and looked to see the Pack, but they looked different; Coyote was in some powersuit, Hyena and Jackal had parts of their bodies look robotic, and Wolf looked more like close look-alike to the Wolfman.

Broadway whispered, "Whoa! That's not the Pack I remember!"

Lexington hissed, "Who cares? Let's go get 'em!" He was about to glide towards them, but I pulled his tail and stopped him saying, "Wait! They're powerful enough to track Goliath." Lexington snapped, "You may be afraid to fight without Goliath; I'm not!" Broadway adds, "Me neither!" I looked to see Goliath, Isabelle, and Hudson in some glass containers filled with noxious gas and they were unconscious.

I'm not scared to fight them off without Goliath, but I have a plan and remembered what he taught me. I said, "Guys, we won't get two chances at this! I have a plan." I told them my plan to get the Pack, then we split up to do our part. I grabbed some bar and threw it at Dingo as I glided in. I glided out of the building as the others followed, then I landed on the tracks to face Wolf.

I dodged every attack Wolf gave me, but I looked to see Jackal. He smirks, "Going somewhere?" I got hit by my side and fell towards another area of the tracks. I looked to see Jackal come down with his legs stretched far, then he stretched himself far to claw me, but I ducked in time and pulled his arm out. However, Jackal took it back and puts it back in his socket.

We looked to see Hudson attack Wolf, who said, "Finish him, Jackal! If that old one's awake, then so is Goliath!" Jackal extends his arms and said, "But I haven't shown him all my accessories." His fingertips shot like bullets, but I ducked and they hit at the wall behind me. His claws came back in as new ones and he began to swipe at me, but I ducked and his hand got caught in a crack. I ripped the board off a track and clubbed hi unconscious, then I climbed up to help Hudson.

Wolf knocked his hand over Hudson's sword and it flew on the tracks, then sparked as the metal hits. Hudson landed next to me and I growled, "Never a silver bullet when you need one." Wolf looked more of a wolf around the face as he growled, "You're going to need more than that." He punched Hudson and grabs the sword, but the electric shock made him stagger and fall to his knees.

I went with Hudson to see a giant robot that looked like Coyote near Goliath. Coyote said, "I like being stronger than any of you." I sprinted down fast and said, "But not stronger than all of us!"

Me, Hudson, Broadway, and Lexington attacked the robot by shoving it over. Goliath pulled on a small compartment hard and takes Coyote's head out, then he crushes it like a tin can. The robot shoved us and staggered along the tracks, but a train came fast and ran it over. We looked at the severed arm and I said, "Wow, remind me not to get hit by one of those."

Isabelle walked towards us and said, "Good advice, but now you better go. The last train should have called us in." Goliath said, "We'll just tie up some loose ends first." We got towards the subdued members, got some iron bars to bind everyone, and left four of the members in the garage. We all headed back towards the clock tower and I was almost knocked over by Rosaline.

She smiled, "You made it! I knew you'd do it!" I laughed, "Okay, Rose. I'm glad to see you again, too." Goliath got everyone's attention and said, "As you know, I have been considering a second in command. I've had a choice in mind for weeks, but was concerned that to reveal it would drive a wedge between you. But you have each proven yourself to be worthy warriors and more importantly, an excellent fighting team. I now see what I should've seen all along that nothing can divide you. Brooklyn, my friend, leadership is a heavy burden."

I looked at him and pointed to myself, "Me?" Rosaline hugged me and said, "Great job, Brooklyn." Hudson smiled, "Congratulations, lad." Lexington said, "Yeah, that goes double for me!" Broadway placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Yeah. You deserved it, buddy." We headed out on the balcony to take our positions, then I said to Goliath, "Um, Goliath? Be careful, huh? I'm in no hurry to take your place." He gave me a reassuring smile, then we all faced the sunrise as we turned to stone.

* * *

******How was that one? Sorry for the long wait, but it's the dumb writer's block and studying for exams. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. If I get to the Avalon Journey, you guys are welcome to share ideas with me. :) In the meantime, stay tuned.**


	3. Protection

**Isabelle's POV**

I watched the news on my TV about an explosion happening at a restaurant. I kept having reports about buildings being blown up and witnesses telling me that Dracon's starting some protection deal. I couldn't believe this, so I decided to go undercover and find out what this whole deal's about. I straightened out my black t-shirt and jeans before slipping on my black boots with a small heel, then got my gun in my holster and slipped over my denim jacket.

Elisa knocked on my door and said, "Ready for tonight, Belle?"

I said, "Yeah, and ready to kick Dracon's ass."

We headed out towards Elisa's car and we headed towards the station. She said, "Ya know, Goliath talked to me and said that you haven't been seeing him much."

I shot a glare and said, "Yeah, so?"

She shrugged, "Okay, no need to get all tight. He said that you've been acting weird lately."

I said, "Ya know what? He's right. With Dracon out of jail and with this going on, my behavior's gone weird."

Elisa said, "I know how you feel and I can understand. Look, I'm in with you on this. We'll bust Dracon together. Ya know, kinda like the old good cop/bad cop." I smiled a little and said, "That's one way to put it. If we see Chavez, talk to her first. Don't tell her about our little case."

We pulled up and I walked towards one of the rooms as I heard Matt say, "The way we hear it, Tony Dracon is behind this bombing." One of Dracon's creeps, Joey, said, "Oh, yeah? The way I hear it, two coppers on your turf is moving in on it. Why don't you ask them about it?" I opened the door in time to stop Matt's shouting and said, "Back off, Matt!"

Matt looked at me and said, "Belle, where have you been? The captain's looking for you. Elisa's been worrying about how you're acting and-" I said, "Don't crowd me, okay? Just give us a minute alone. I got a few questions for him." I walked in and Matt held my arm saying, "And why can't I hear them?" I pulled and put my hands on my hips as I glared, "Because, Opie, you don't want to hear them."

He walked away and said, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say." He closed the door behind him, then I glared at Joey, "I want you to take a message to your boss. Think you can handle that?" I grabbed him by the neck and shouted, "You paying attention?!" Joey looked at me scared and placed a hand on mine as he wheezed, "Hey, babe! Lighten up!" I slapped his hand away and loosened my grip as I said, "Tell Dracon his territory is my territory."

I looked to see Chavez open the door and say, "Donahue, out here! Now!" I walked out and met up with Chavez, Elisa, and Matt. I said as I leaned against the wall, "Whazz up, Cap?" Chavez said, "I just received a tip that you and Maza have been demanding protection money from storekeepers." Elisa scoffed, "C'mon, Captain! You don't believe in that garbage."

She looked at the both of us, which made me say, "Captain, we're innocent! Hook us up to a lie detector and the results are in a straight line!" Chavez said, "You two better be." Matt stood between me and Elisa saying, "Captain, Belle and Elisa would never be mixed up in anything like that!" Chavez said, "Save it for the investigation, Bluestone. You know, you two have been acting very strange lately."

I groaned, "I don't friggin' believe this! One anonymous tip and all of a sudden, the two of us are criminals!" Elisa placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and sighed, "After all the time we've put in here." We walked away, but Chavez called, "Detectives?"

Elisa slumped, "What?"

I snapped, "Yeah?"

She walked towards us and said, "Until this matter is resolved, you two are suspended without pay. I'll need your guns and badges." I sighed, "Fine." I got my gun out of my jacket and took my badge out, then handed them to Chavez. Elisa reluctantly took hers out and said, "I expected more from you, Captain." She looked at the two of us and said, "I feel the same way, Detectives."

We headed outside and I looked at the clock tower sadly, then met up with Elisa at her car. She said, "We'll be able to do this without the badge." I said, "Yeah, whatever. I can't believe we got suspended like this. This friggin' sucks." She said, "Yeah, I know. We better get ready." I looked in the dashboard and found my makeup palette. I brushed on some pale pink lipstick and slicked on mascara, then brushed blue eyeshadow on my lids and dusted some brown on my creases to make a smokey look. I finished applying black eyeliner to my lower lashlines and raked my fingers through my hair to give it more volume, then clipped on a flower barrette that matched my shirt.

Elisa slicked on some mascara and lipstick, then we got into our clothes. I got out a bag and changed out of my clothes into an aqua green tube top, black pants, black stiletto heels, and a dark blue cardigan. Elisa changed into a light blue corset top, a black jacket, black leather pants, and black boots similar to mine. Elisa looked at me and I asked, "What?"

She said, "Nothing. You always look good."

I smiled a little and said, "You look pretty good yourself. Okay, let's do this." We headed over towards a billiards bar and went in to shoot some pool. Elisa grabs a cue and strike the shooter ball towards the colored ones. I got myself one and smacked the ball towards one of the striped balls.

We looked to see the keeper talking on the phone, then he walked towards us and said, "If you two are cops, where are your badges?"

Elisa said, "I left mine at the cleaners."

I said, "Left mine at the gym. Look, here's the thing: You want protection? We want money." I shot the ball towards the red ball and got it through the hole. I looked at the hanging lights and noticed the wires are exposed.

I said, "Oh, exposed wires are a code violation. Right?"

Elisa lifts her cue up and said, "Yeah, that's right. They can cause a fire."

She strikes at the wire, making the whole lighting from the ceiling hit the pool table. She said, "Gee, the inspector's gonna have a field day with this place. Wouldn't be surprised if they closed you down."

I added, "That's if something worse doesn't happen."

The guy pleaded, "Aw, c'mon! Huh? C'mon, give me a break here! Look, c-can we come to some understanding?"

I looked at him and said, "Yeah. You pay us every week or else I get very angry. And when I'm angry, I make everyone's life a living Hell. It's not pretty." We looked to see Joey and Glasses at the door, then Glasses walked in and said, "Can we have a word?"

I looked at him and said, "About..."

He said, "Don't be cute. We have some matters to discuss outside."

I looked at the man and handed him my cue saying, "Thanks for your time." Elisa and I left the building, then got inside a limo parked outside. We got into the limo and Elisa said, "Gee, fellas. What's the problem?" Glasses said, "You and Donahue are the problem, Maza." She said, "Yeah? Well, my partner and I got a solution." The car swerved and I could've sworn that I saw Goliath glide out of nowhere.

We spun around and crashed into a light post, but none of us were hurt. I looked to see Broadway kick down the driver outside, then Glasses said, "It's those monsters!" Elisa moaned, "Not now..." I thought to myself, _Great! These two have to jump in at the wrong time! _Goliath opens the door and drags Glasses out by the collar. Goliath looked at me and asked, "Isabelle, are you and Elisa alright?"

We got out of the car and I said annoyed, "Yeah, we were until you showed up! I told you to quit following us! What are you, a puppy?" Goliath looked at me and said, "Isabelle, if they have some hold over you-" I said, "Look, I'm glad you're concerned. But I want to make this really clear for you. First, put him down." Goliath puts Glasses down, then Elisa said to Broadway as he held up Joey, "The other one, too!"

Broadway obeyed, then Elisa said, "Now, we're trying to do some business with these men. So, why don't you two run along. Get it? Leave us alone!" She got into the car as Broadway said, "But, Elisa! Belle, you don't really mean-" I sighed and said calmly, "I do mean. Now's not the right time." I got into the car with Elisa, who looked at me and said, "Sorry about that." I said, "Hey, it's okay. We'll be able to tell them later." I poked my head out the window and said to Dracon's men, "You tough guys gonna stand here all night to look at the street?" The three men got in and drove off towards Park Manor.

* * *

We got inside the building and the two of us waited outside of Tony's room. I looked at my nails and chewed on some gum, then blew a bubble as it popped. Elisa paced around as her heels clicked, then our boredom stopped fast when Glasses opened the door as he said, "Mr. Dracon will see you now." I popped a bubble and asked, "Just me, just Maza, or both of us?" He said, "Just you."

I walked into the room as Glasses closed it behind me and Tony said, "Come on in, honey." He walked towards me and placed his hand on the small of my back as he asked, "Ya thirsty, hungry? My personal chef makes a dynamite Caesar salad." I moved away from him slightly and said, "Let's drop the act, Tony. I'm moving in on your operation. You can't be too happy about it."

He shakes his head said, "Actually, I hate it, Puddin' Pop." I shoved him and said, "And I hate it when you call me Puddin' Pop just now." Tony raised his hands in surrender and said, "Whoa, okay, okay! You wanna be straight Isabelle? Fine. I admire that in a lady. So tell me, how did a straight-shooter like you and Maza end up on the take?"

I looked at him and smirked, "How do noted criminals like you stay out of jail? Power, money, good lawyers? You kidnapped three cops and you're out on a bail, business as usual." I sat on the sofa and patted an empty spot for Tony to sit saying, "Kinda makes me wonder what's the point." He sat next to me and said, "Touché." I could almost hear my stomach growl and shrugged, "I guess I could have a little something to eat now."

Tony dials a phone, then we waited a little bit. Tony broke the silence and said, "I like how you did your hair. Makes you more you." I gave a small nod of thanks and said, "Yeah." I found my little wrapper in my pants pocket and spit my gum out, then wrapped it up into a ball. Tony took the ball and said, "I'll throw it out for ya." He goes towards a brass trashbin, then dumps the ball into the bin.

He sat next to me and we looked to see some food being delivered. I could almost feel my mouth water as I saw some stuffed turkey, salad, hot rolls, and some hors d'oeuvres. I noticed a jar of jalapeño peppers, then I took one. He looked at me as he swallowed a grape, "You sure you can eat that? I remembered that you almost burned your tongue and you were all teary about them being hot."

I lightly punched him and said, "That was a long time ago, but it couldn't hurt to try now." I took a bite and sucked in some of the juice, then said, "Does this answer your question?" He said, "Keep the jar." I held the jar and said, "Don't mind if I do. I think I might get used to living like this." Tony looked at me and said, "You know, Glasses was telling me about your little run-in with those flying monsters."

I bite into another pepper and asked, "Really? And what did he say about them exactly?" Tony answered, "That they did what you told them if you told them to work with us, we control this whole city." I got up and straightened out my cardigan. I felt like not telling the whole truth, but said, "Hold on, Tony. You've seen what these things are like. They're wild, unpredictable; they're not like you and me. They don't understand business. You don't wanna mess with them. Trust me, they don't care about money and power."

We looked to see the balcony window open as Goliath and Broadway stepped in. Tony dodged behind the sofa and got his gun out. Broadway looked at me and said, "I dunno, Belle." Goliath said, "Money and power sound very appealing." I felt myself stuck in a web, but I somehow felt relieved that Goliath and Broadway are here. I looked at Tony and said, "Tony Dracon, I'd like to introduce you to Broadway and Goliath."

Tony places his gun back in his jacket and said, "We've met." Broadway sees the jar and said, "Hey, Belle, are those jalapeños?" I handed him the jar and said, "Here, help yourself." Tony looks at the two Gargoyles and said, "Wow, this is what I call muscle. But why me, why now?" Broadway chomps on a pepper and said, "We need to hook up with someone who knows the angles."

Goliath adds, "And with Isabelle and Elisa as your partners, we know you can be trusted."

Tony said, "I'll lend with you, uh, Goliath. If we take control of the city, a few people might get hurt." I was this close to punching Tony was he wrapped his arm around my shoulder in front of Goliath, but stayed as I was.

Goliath said as he looked at me with a small smile, "I'm not overly fond of humans, with the exception of Isabelle." I smiled a little and gave him a reassuring look, then Tony said, "So, she's your woman, huh? I understand that. You have good taste my friend. You and I can definitely do business together."

I thought to myself, _Make that soulmate, you asshole. _Goliath gave a growl as Tony placed his hand on Goliath's wing. He backed away, then the door opened as Glasses and some men walked in. Elisa walked in and stood next to me. I gave a wink to let her know what's happening and she nods her head. Joey began to freak out and said, "They're everywhere!" Tony said, "Boys, boys, you'll upset our guests."

"Guests?" Joey repeated.

Tony said, "Make that partners. We're all gonna be working together."

Broadway said as he held up another pepper, "And if ya play it smart, there'll be plenty of lettuce for everyone."

Tony looks at his men saying, "So, what are these situations you wanted to tell me about?" Glasses said, "Well, there's a grocery store where they won't pay, but they heard about Donahue and Maza. And they want insurances from the man in charge." Tony said, "And they know it's not you, am I right?"

Joey said, "There's also some dry cleaners that wanna be heroes. They won't pay at all." Tony said, "Okay, let's move. Donahue, Maza, and I will pay the grocers a visit. Let them know we're all one happy family. You two can take out the dry cleaners. Pal Joey will show you the place." Tony held my hand and said, "Shall we? It almost takes back to our first date, Pudd-I mean, Isabelle."

We walked out and I said, "You sure know how to show a girl a good time." I looked behind to see Goliath and gave a sad glance. The door closed and the three of us headed towards the limo, then we got towards the grocery store. We walked in and I noticed that Matt's in disguise. He wore a brown wig under a cap and glasses with big frames. He stood next to Mr. Chapman and said, "Look, we don't want trouble. We're waiting for the guy in charge."

Tony said, "I'm Tony Dracon. They don't get more in charge than me." Matt said, "Well, uh, finally. So, what's the deal?" Tony went towards a shelf and said, "Simple: You pay me regular, you got no problems." He knocks some canned food off the shelf and said, "You don't pay, big problems." Matt stammered, "Wh-What kind of problems?" Elisa nudged me and I noticed a surveillance camera hanging on the ceiling.

Tony got in Matt's face and said, "What is this, a test? We'll shut you down, burn you out, or blow you up. That clear enough?" Elisa stood next to Matt as Matt pulls out his gun saying, "Crystal clear, Tony!" He showed him his badge, then I placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, "So clear, Tony. You're under arrest." I got his gun out of his jacket and pointed it at his chest.

Tony sighed, "We could've been great together."

I said, "Sorry, Puddin' Pop, I already have some partners." Matt took his wig, cap, and glasses off as Elisa said, "Three's fine, but four's a crowd." Tony pulls the gun out of my hand and puts me in a headlock, as well as pointing the gun at my head. Tony drags me away as Matt said, "Don't do anything stupid." Tony sneered, "You mean like come here alone? Don't worry, I had to be sure about Donahue. So, I am sure. You all remember my associates?"

I looked to see Glasses and another one of Tony's men come in, then Elisa shoved Matt and Mr. Chapman to safety as the two fired their guns. Tony said, "Nice doing business with you. Glasses, once we're clear, finish them all." I heard a familiar roar and I was turned by Tony as I saw a familiar Gargoyle knock one of the men towards the car; it's Goliath!

Goliath crushes a gun with his hand and growled, "Enough of these games!" Tony said, "I agree. Nail him!" Glasses fired at Goliath, but Goliath shot up. I elbowed Tony hard in the stomach, punched him in the face, and watched Matt take down Glasses. Tony kicked me in the stomach and I fell hard on my side, then watched him leave. I shot up and glared, "Oh no, you don't!"

I watched Tony run fast and heard Goliath roar, then the Gargoyle picks up Tony by his wrist. Elisa began to cuff one of Dracon's men kicked towards the car, then Matt does the same to Glasses. I looked to see Goliath come back down as I looked to see Tony unconscious. Goliath said as he drops him to the ground, "You now have the evidence you need against this leech?"

I smiled, "Yep, all's good. Thanks for the help." Goliath said as he began to climb up the building, "Then, I will check on Broadway. I hope to see you soon." I watched him climb up towards the top and glide away as I smiled, "Count on it." Tony came to as police cars came up and he got himself cuffed by one of the officers. Chavez handed me and Elisa our guns and badges saying, "Nice work, Detectives Donahue and Maza."

Matt led Glasses towards one of the cars and said, "I've got two more upstanding citizens right here." Chavez said, "You know, somebody left us a couple of tied up thugs, too." Elisa whispered, "Broadway." I held back a laugh and we headed back towards the station. The case was wrapped and I decided to visit Goliath. I headed towards the steps and went into the tower.

Goliath kissed me like he always does and said, "Good to see you again, Isabelle. Why didn't you let me know about this?" I sighed as I walked towards the balcony with him to see Broadway eating more of those peppers, "I was too angry and I somehow forgot, but here's what I don't get. How did you guys wind up on Dracon's balcony? Elisa and I didn't even give you a chance to let you in on our assignment."

Goliath said, "It was obvious that you were acting strangely." Broadway said as he got another pepper, "I figured out that you were undercover." He swallowed the pepper and gave a huge belch, then Goliath said, "But I still don't understand how Dracon could ever believe that you and Elisa would turn to a life of crime." I propped my elbows on the rail and placed my head on my fists saying, "I guess the corrupted believe that defers to believe that anybody else can be corrupted and it's not impossible. None of us are perfect. That's why we need protection, even from ourselves sometimes."

Goliath gently held my hands and pulled me close to him as he said, "Then, I will protect you. You will protect me and together we will protect this city." I smiled, "Yeah, that's a good plan to me." I wrapped my arms around Goliath's neck and we kissed, then Broadway walked over and said, "Ya know, these are great. You should try one, Goliath."

He hands Goliath a pepper, then I said, "Just a fair warning, Goliath. Those are extremely hot." Goliath chewed on the whole pepper and swallowed, then he inhaled and I could see his eyes get a little teary. He panted and his cry echoed out, "JALAPEÑA!" I held back a laugh and watched the sun rise as everyone turned to stone. I looked at Goliath's expression and held back a laugh, "Okay, no more of those for you."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Elisa and Isabelle involved in this one. Also, the outfit Isabelle wears is on DeviantArt under my Gargoyles gallery folder. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. The Cage

**Elisa's POV**

Ever since I had some dinner with my parents and Beth, I still didn't tell them about Derek. I only let them know that he's alive, but I never told them the truth about Derek being a Mutate. I headed over to the clock tower to get my mind cleared and I met up with Isabelle. Isabelle wore a dark purple dress with 3/4 length sleeves an a skirt that came down to her knees, along with a pair of white flats. She said, "Hey, is everything okay?" I sighed, "Yeah and no. I'm glad to spend some time with my family, but Derek hasn't been around since the..."

I still didn't want to talk about Derek's transformation, but Isabelle said, "I know. I miss him, too." We looked to see Goliath come out and he asked, "Anything from Derek lately?" I said as I propped my elbows on the rail, "Nothing so far. A lie by omission is still a lie, but how can I tell them the truth about Derek? Hi, Mom and Dad! You're son's not missing; he's just transformed by Xanatos into a giant bat-winged Mutate named Talon! I don't think so and by the way, you know you gotta be more careful. Beth spotted you tonight by my window."

Goliath looked at me and said, "I wasn't at your window."

I turned to face him and shrugged, "It must've been one of the others."

Isabelle said, "Nah, Goliath and I were reading Great Gatsby in the library, Hudson's with Bronx watching TV, and the trio took Rein and Rose to see a concert in the park." I felt like it must've been Derek and I said, "It's must've been him!" Isabelle noticed the look on Goliath's face and asked, "What is it?"

Goliath sighed and answered, "Talon and the other Mutates are back with Xanatos. I've seen them flying to and from the Eyrie Building."

I was shocked by the news and said, "Xanatos? Why didn't you tell me?"

Goliath looked at me and explained, "There didn't seem to be anything you, Isabelle, or I could do. Talon's made his choice. I had hoped to spare you this pain."

I felt so upset about this and said, "I don't accept that! We've got to get him away from Xanatos! I need to see my brother now!"

Isabelle said, "Elisa, I know how you feel about this. If this really means a lot to you, you should go see him. I feel like I should go, too."

I looked at her and said, "Belle, I understand that you feel the same way as I do. I'm sure I can talk to him on my own."

Goliath picks me up in his arms and we glided towards the Eyrie Building. We landed at the castle and everything looked fine, but two of the Mutates pinned Goliath to the ground. Goliath was able to flick the tiger one off him and toss the other one that looked like a puma. However, I looked to see Derek jump down and shove Goliath to the ground hard. Derek looked bigger than the last time I saw him and his fur looked sleek instead of coarse.

I saw the three corner Goliath and I pulled out my gun to stop them, "Hold it right there! Derek, stop! We came to see you!" Goliath began to glide up towards us, but Derek shot some lighting at Goliath and made him fall towards the ground. I stood in front of Goliath to defend him and shouted, "Derek, please!" Talon's eyes glowed white as he came towards me with his hand all sparked and snarled, "Stand away from him, Elisa! He's my enemy!"

We heard a soft voice say, "She is your sister." We looked to see Maggie come down towards Derek and say, "Are you going to attack her, too?" Derek held her shoulders and growled, "Maggie, get out of the way." But Maggie stopped him and reasoned, "Derek, please. You know I hate all the fighting!"

"Particularly when it is so unnecessary," Xanatos said as he walked towards us. He said, "I appreciate that you're protecting our home, Talon. But Goliath and Elisa are always welcome here. They're not the enemy." I was getting annoyed about him manipulating them and said, "That's right, he's the enemy!" Maggie said, "No, he's our only chance to be human again!"

I tried to reason with them and I was close to losing it, "Xanatos is the cause of your problems, not the cure!" Derek growled, "No! Goliath caused this, Goliath and Doctor Sevarius! Sevarius turned me into a creature, but he was about to give me the antidote." He explained that the Gargoyles bursted through the room, made Sevarius break the syringe that has the antidote, and Sevarius being shocked to death by eels.

Derek sighed, "Sevarius is dead, along with our hopes of ever being human again." I remembered that Isabelle and the girls told me about Thailog being created by Sevarius, then said, "Dead? Nobody died that night." Derek shouted, "I saw it!" Derek's still the same for being stubborn and I said, "With Xanatos involved, what you see isn't always the truth."

Derek scoffed, "Same song, same tune! Goliath has you and Belle snowed! He and Sevarius are both to blame! And he needs you to protect him from me!" I was about this close to literally knock sense into Derek, but Goliath held my shoulder and led me away saying, "Come, Elisa. We're not helping here." As we walked towards the ledge of the tower, Goliath picked me up in his arms as Derek sneers, "Getting scared, monster? You should be! Sevarius is lucky he's dead!"

Goliath glided off with me in his arms and I could hear Derek yell, "WATCH YOUR BACK, GOLIATH! ISABELLE AND ELISA WON'T ALWAYS BE THERE! AND I'M COMING FOR YOU!" I could feel myself tearing up a bit, then Goliath asked, "Elisa, is something-" I cut him off as I wiped a tear away, "No, I'll be fine. I still can't believe that he's still stubborn. I know he made his own choices, but he should've listened to me first."

We headed back towards the clock tower and Isabelle asked, "Anything?" I sighed, "Yeah, Derek's still stubborn about Xanatos being the cause. He's blaming Goliath and the other Mutates are so stupid to believe that Xanatos is their chance to be human again." She moaned, "I knew this would happen. Elisa, do you think we could go over to the Genutech Building to check things out?"

I looked at Isabelle and said, "Yeah. We might be able to find some evidence that Goliath didn't work with Sevarius." We headed towards my car and drove off towards the place, then I looked at Isabelle. I asked, "You okay?" She sighed, "I'm still upset that Derek's still acting like this. I know that it's been a year, but he wouldn't drop it and leave it at that. Besides, I know Goliath wouldn't team up with some bastard like Sevarius to turn your brother into a monster."

I sighed, "Yeah, I feel the same way. Once we get there, I hope we'll be able to change Derek's mind." We pulled up towards the security booth and held up our badges. I said, "We're looking for Doctor Sevarius." The security guard looked like a newbie and said, "Oh, ya just missed him. I, uh, think we was heading home. Huh, startin' to rain." We looked to see some drizzle and I could've sworn I saw some figure with wings on top of the building.

Isabelle looked at the window and smiled, "Goliath, my guide and guardian." The guard asked, "What?" Isabelle said, "Nothing, it's nothing. Um, mind if we take a look around?" The guard made the bar rise up, then we drove through the parking lot. We got into a spot near a car, but I noticed something on the ground. I got out and found some briefcase that has a golden tag with Sevarius's name on it.

Isabelle asked, "You found something?"

I said, "Yep, Exhibit A."

Isabelle smiled, "Perfect. Alright, I'll head towards the tower for a little visit and stuff."

I said, "Belle, thanks."

"For what?"

I said, "For being my friend and for having my back on things."

Isabelle hugged me and said, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I got towards the tower steps and I looked to see some of the Mutates form before. The puma and tiger Mutates were bound by some chains, while Maggie is seated in some chair. I asked, "What's going on here? Didn't Elisa and Goliath just tell you that Xanatos is the cause for the last time?" Rosaline placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head. She was wearing a printed floral shirt, a red skirt that came to her knees, and a pair of pink sandals. Rein wore her hair down, a pink t-shirt with white sleeves and black at the end of he sleeves, a pair of short with a turquoise belt, and a pai of white shape-ups.

Rein said, "These two attacked the clan, but the trio beat them." I looked over to see Brooklyn talk to Maggie. He said, "Look, you've got to get over this persecution complex. We are not your enemies." Rosaline walked down towards the two as Maggie said, "But Talon says Goliath and Sevarius planned it altogether." Rosaline shook her head and sighed, "Maggie, Brooklyn still wanted to be your friend and help you. You just turned your back on him and hurt him inside. Goliath and Brooklyn wanted to save you, not hurt you."

Brooklyn said, "Sevarius must have a partner and it must be Xanatos." Maggie got up and glared, "There you go again! Mr. Xanatos is our only chance for a cure! If you lie about him, you'd lie about anything!" Rosaline said, "Hey! Xanatos lies to everyone; he lied to the Gargoyles, Elisa and my sister, Derek, and even you! Don't ever say that Brooklyn is lying!" Brooklyn places a comforting hand on Rosaline's shoulder and said, "We better let them go. They won't listen either."

Brooklyn and the trio led everyone out, then he untied the other Mutates. I walked out as I watched the three Mutates go on the balcony rail. Brooklyn scoffs, "You're free to go. Return to Xanatos if that's what you want, but don't turn your back on him." The three flew away, then I asked Brooklyn, "Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" He looked at me and said, "Yeah. Xanatos can't keep up with the pretense forever. Sooner or later, they'll soon find out what he's really like."

Rosaline rubs her neck and sighed, "All this is getting us all ragged."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm feeling a little tired. Has anyone heard about Goliath?"

Hudson said to me, "He'll be gone for a few nights, but he'll return when he is ready."

Rosaline and I headed back towards our apartment to turn in for the night. I got out of my clothes and slipped into a pink ank top with stripes, along with a pair of matching pants. As I fell asleep, I was starting to worry about what Hudson said about Goliath.

* * *

Four nights passed and I still haven't heard anything from the Gargoyles about him being back. I smoothed out my blue tank top with darker blue stripes, fixed my denim shorts, and got into my white sneakers. I said, "Okay, Mina. Stay here and be a good girl for me." Mina licked my hand, then I grabbed my gun and headed out the door.

As I was going towards my car, Elisa asks, "Anything from Goliath?"

"No. Something doesn't feel right. We better head over to Genutech again and find something." We drove off towards the building again, asked the security guard to let us in and check the cameras a couple of nights ago, and checked for something that seemed a little off. As we looked at the screens, Elisa sighed, "I hope Derek hasn't done anything stupid."

The guard asks, "Who?"

I said, "Nothing." I noticed that Sevarius was on the screen and some familiar monster with wings scooped up Sevarius away. I said, "Hey, could you freeze that right there?" The guard froze the screen and Elisa asked, "Can the computer enhance the image?" The guard said, "Yeah." He typed up some buttons, then he pulled away in fear, "Whoa..."

I shook my head, "Oh my God."

Elisa muttered, "I don't believe it."

I couldn't believe that Goliath kidnapped Sevarius, then I asked, "Elisa, do you remember the lab?"

She said, "Yeah, I do."

I followed her fast and opened the doors to see Goliath with Sevarius. Sevarius glared, "I really hate working with someone hanging over my shoulder." He looked at us and said, "Oh, wonderful. Now, there's three of you." Goliath looked at us and asked, "How did you find me?"

I said, "I was worried and you haven't sent word about being gone, but we just knew where you were." Elisa said, "When we found out you've taken Sevarius, we knew you needed a place for him to work. Where else would you go?" Goliath turned his head and warned, "Don't stop on our behalf, Doctor." I said, "Goliath, you kidnapped this man! What were you thinking?"

Goliath held my shoulders and said, "Your friend was in so much pain. I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Besides, I feared what would happen if Talon got to Sevarius first. I'd doubt if the doctor would've survived long enough to find a cure." I said, "We're not gonna get a cure this way either. We can't trust him. How would we know if his cure was safe? Who would we test it on?"

Elisa sighed, "Look, Belle's right. I know your heart was in the right place, but this isn't the answer. Even if it works, the ends can't justify the means. That's the way Xanatos behaves, not you." Goliath gave a sigh and said, "You're right, of course. We'll release him." Sevarius held up a green vial, then the door broke down when Talon came. He growled, "Elisa! Isabelle! Goliath and Sevarius were in this together, but I can't believe you two are helping them!"

Elisa began to reason, "Derek, that's not how it is! Listen to me!" Talon lunged at Goliath and I shouted, "Stop it, Derek! No!" The two wrestled and growled, then I ran towards Talon and tugged is arm. I shouted, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I tried to tug his arm, but he's too strong for me and I was knocked down by my side. Elisa held Talon's arm, but Talon shot some sparks at Goliath.

Talon growled, "Stay back, Elisa! I'm finishing this once and for all! Claw, hold her!" The tiger Mutate, Claw, restrained Elisa as Talon went towards Goliath. I got in front of Goliath and glared, "Over my dead body! If you kill Goliath, you're gonna have to kill me first!"

Talon snarled, "Belle, get out of my way! NOW!"

I glared, "No!"

Talon shot some lighting at the wall, then Goliath pushed me out of the way as parts of the ceiling buried him. Talon growled, "Bring Sevarius over here. They can die together." I shouted as I moved the rubble out of the way, "No, you can't do this!" Sevarius held up the vial and said, "He won't. This is the antidote. There's only enough for one, but I can make more enough for each of you. All I want in return is my safety and my freedom."

Talon glared, "I'm long past caring about your antidote!"

Fang said, "Me too! I like this body."

Talon said, "I just wanna see you pay for your crimes."

Maggie reaches for the vial and asked, "But what about what we want? Please, Derek. Is your vengeance more important than our humanity?" Talon walked away and said, "Give it to her." I felt something was off as Sevarius said, "Why let her take it? You deserve it more." Fang tosses the vial to Maggie and scoffs, "Why do you care?"

Elisa got out of Claw's grip and said, "Good question! If he's gonna make enough for everyone, why should he care who takes it first?" Talon looked at Sevarius and said, "She's right! It's not a cure; it's poison! He wants me out of the way!" Maggie rebuked him, "No, it is a cure! It has to be!" Sevarius spoke up, "Of course it's a cure! You must trust me!"

I helped Goliath up and I heard Xanatos say, "I think that ship has sailed, Doctor." A laser shot Fang towards a cabinet, then we saw Xanatos in his Gargoyle armor and his Steel Clan with him. He takes his helmet off and said, "You always overplay your hand, Anton." Goliath leaned on my shoulder for support and Talon gasped, "I don't believe it! Goliath wasn't Sevarius's partner; it was you all along! I trusted you! You turned me into a monster and I defended you!"

Xanatos said after he fired a laser at the floor to stop Talon from attacking him, "I am sorry things turned out this way. We all would be happier if you remained in the dark, but I can't let you damage Anton. He's a bit of a father, but his mind represents infinite possibilities. He's the scientist, you're just the experiment." Goliath rubbed his head and Xanatos said, "Oh. Hello, Goliath. Didn't even see you there."

I muttered, "Get bent, Xanatos."

Sevarius walked out and said, "You know, that could be a vial of poison. Of course there's only one way to find out." Talon buried his face into his hands and sighed, "Oh, Elisa..." Elisa places a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Hush. It's alright." I went towards Talon and said, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're here for you, just like old times."

Maggie growled, "He's just trying to scare us!" She took the stopper off and was about to drink the vial, but Talon got towards her and said, "Maggie, no!" Maggie stopped and said, "Don't you see? Sevarius doesn't want his experiment to end, but this is the cure!" Talon shouts, "You don't know that! The risk is too great!" Maggie muttered darkly, "Any risk is better than living as a monster!"

Talon held her chin and sighed, "I'm the monster."

Maggie looked at him sadly and said, "But you're strong, stronger than me. I can't live this way." Talon gently held her shoulder and turn her around to face him, "I can't either, not without you. Maggie, we're not strong alone. We're strong together." Maggie hands the vial to Talon and asked, "What do we do now?"

Goliath spoke up, "Return with me to the clock tower. Join my clan."

Talon asked, "You...you would accept us? After what I did and how I've treated you?"

Goliath held my waist and smiled, "Isabelle and her family, Rein, and Elisa are already part of our clan. That makes us all family."

I said, "Yes, all is forgiven."

Talon smiled a bit and said, "Thank you, Goliath. But it seems like I have my own clan and my own family."

After things got cleared away, Elisa and I called the Mazas over towards Derek's old apartment. We told them everything about Derek being gone for over a year, him trusting Xanatos too much, and him being turned into a Mutate. I explained, "Derek really missed you." Elisa said to her parents and Beth, "No matter how much he's changed on the outside, he's still Derek on the inside."

We got back inside to see Talon and the other Mutates, then the family gasped by their appearances. Talon walked up and spoke, "Mom? Dad?" The parents and Beth smiled as they rushed towards him, embracing their son. Beth hugged her brother close and I felt myself tear up at this heartwarming scene. The Mutates seemed to like Peter, Diane, and Beth. Elisa nudged me lightly and said, "It's a Kodak moment." I giggled lightly and said, "Yeah."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Isabelle and Elisa worry about Goliath's behavior, as well as Talon (Derek). I also thought of having Rosaline stand up to Maggie and defend Brooklyn :) I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**:D**


	5. Avalon Part 1

**Isabelle's POV**

I swam a couple of laps at the local pool and got out as the sun was already setting. I got my pink floral print towel to dry myself off and headed towards my car as I took my bag with me. I drove towards the station and got a shower in the locker room, then I took my wet lavender tankini into a plastic bag and got towards my locker. I brushed my hair out and slipped on my jeans with a purple belt, a black tank top, a dark blue hoodie, and a pair of dark blue Converse.

I began to finish up a report and I looked to see Officer Morgan with some of the other cops laughing. They did some weird gestures to look like one of them is using a sword, then I asked, "What's so funny, Morgan?" He looked at me and said, "I just pulled in this rangy old guy on the street with full armor. Real armor! Ya know, King Arthur stuff. He said he was looking for Gargoyles."

I said, "Another one? These guys should start a fan club."

Morgan said, "This guy was different, good somehow. He even had the Gargoyle's name. He said he was looking for Goliath."

I asked, "Yeah? Did he also say something about a woman named Isolde?"

Morgan said, "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

I got up and said, "I think I might know what he's talking about."

I ran fast towards the clock tower steps, found Goliath reading a book with Bronx near his feet, and I said, "One of the cops pulled in a guy in full armor. Something about him is very strange; he calls himself a guardian and he's looking for Gargoyles. He even called you by name." Goliath said, "I know of no guardian." I shrugged, 'Well, he seemed to know you. He also said that he's looking for Isolde. It's obvious that we've got to know what he's really looking for."

Goliath was about to get up and said, "Agreed, but we cannot bring him here."

I said, "And I can't bring you to him. I guess I better ask Elisa to get him out of that cell. How about at Belvedere Castle in an hour?"

Goliath gave a nod and Bronx lifts his head up as he panted happily. Goliath got up and said, "I'll be there." I looked to see Bronx on his hind legs, making Goliath pat Bronx's head saying, "Yes, this time you can come." I got over towards Elisa and told her everything, then she said, "Okay, I'll get him out and head over towards the park. I'll see you at the castle."

I said, "Okay, thanks." I headed towards my car and drove towards Central Park, then got towards Belvedere Castle. As I got there, I began to wait a bit and I sat on the stone balcony rail. I looked to see Goliath come down with Bronx, then I looked to see the man in armor. He had a full suit of armor and his helmet almost looked like Goliath's head. The man lifts the front of his helmet and said, "Goliath, I cannot believe it is you! Finally, here in the flesh! The last time I saw you was the worst night of my life."

Bronx rubs his head against the man's leg, which made the man rub Bronx and say, "Good boy." He looks at me and said, "Your Highness, it's good to see you again!" I said, "I'm Isabelle, Isabelle Donahue." The man looked at me and said, "You look so much like her. How can this be?" Goliath held my shoulder and said, "She is the reincarnation of Princess Isolde. I do not know you."

The man said, "But I know you. I also know of Princess Isolde, Princess Catherine, the Magus, and the Gargoyle eggs." I asked, "Who are you?" The man takes his helmet off and said, "Why, it's me. Tom. I was but a lad at Castle Wyvern, the night that the Vikings destroyed Goliath's clan." I said, "I had dreams about being in Scotland a thousand years ago and I was Isolde in the dreams."

Tom looked at me and said, "It sounds confusing, but I believe you. There's no time to explain now. We must go! The eggs are in danger!" Goliath gave a small gasp and asked, "The eggs? You mean the Gargoyle eggs?" Tom explained, "Of course, but come! We must get back before sunrise!" He got down the steps and ran, then we followed him. We ran towards the lake and I noticed some sort of gondola near the dock.

I asked, "Where did that boat come from?"

Bronx got on as Tom said, "Please." I looked at Goliath and asked, "Who was Tom? I remembered a little boy befriending the Gargoyles, but his mother was against this. Bronx seems to like him, but I don't know." Tom looked at us and said, "Come or the Archmage will destroy the eggs!" Goliath asked, "The Archmage? But how... Very well then, I will go with you." I spoke up as I followed Goliath towards the boat, "I'll go, too. But I think we're going towards the other side of the lake."

Tom pushes the boat off with a pole and as we were on the boat, fog appeared as Tom chanted, _"Vocate venti fortunate, ex rege Oberonis. Et hic navis flugem regate ad orae Avalonis."_ As we were still sailing, I asked, "If you're from Goliath's time, how did you get here in the first place?" Tom said, "My journey has been a long and strange one." As he began to tell his tale, I started to fall asleep and have the dreams again.

* * *

**Scotland, 994 AD**

After Goliath was turned to stone, Isolde met up with Catherine and the Magus to gather all of the eggs in the rookery. Isolde gathered up one egg and carefully places it on the straw of a cart. The sisters and the Magus gathered up 18 eggs and placed the halves on two wagons. Catherine held up one egg and asks, "Be there any more?" The Magus holds an egg and said, "This is the last one, your Highness."

He places the last egg on the wagon, then he goes towards the Grimorum Arcanorum and picks them up. Tom's mother held up loaves of bread and asks, "How many were there, Tom?" The little boy said, "I counted 36, Mama." The woman said, "I wonder how many will survive the journey to your Uncle Kenneth's kingdom, Princess Isolde." Isolde looked at the woman and said, "All of them, Mary. My sister and I will see to that."

Tom spoke up, "Aye, we'll fight off any who will threaten these eggs!" Catherine looked at the little boy and said, "Come here, Tom. Kneel before me and swear." The boy did as he was told, then Catherine holds up a dagger and places the blade on his shoulder. She said, "Do you solemnly swear on your life and honor to protect these Gargoyle eggs and the beings within them as long as you live?"

Tom looked up and said, "I swear."

Isolde looked at the boy warmly and said, "Arise, Tom, Guardian of the Eggs." Mary beamed as she helps her son into the wagon, "Come then, Guardian. Our journey is a long one." Isolde looked at her sister and asked, "How did all of this made you change your mind about the Gargoyles?" Catherine said, "When the Magus placed the spell on them, I ran to see if you're alive. When I saw Hakon and the captain fall off the cliff with you, I was so scared that you died with them. But I was relieved that Goliath pulled you to safety. I was too stubborn and unwilling to believe that you were right about them. Do you remember what Father said before he died?"

Isolde sadly said, "Yes. It was the night when Goliath and his mate wed, but Father became ill. His condition worsened and as he laying there on his bed, he apologized about what he did and said about the Gargoyles. He even told me to look after the Gargoyles, treat them like they were my family. I did my best, but tonight I seemed that I failed them." Catherine held her sister's hand and said, "Isolde, it wasn't your fault. But you were able to tell Goliath your feelings to him tonight."

Isolde sighed sadly, "Yes, but I'll never see him again. No more gliding towards the woods or the ocean at night, no more reading in the library, or anything we did together all those years. So many memories to hold on here." Catherine hugs her sister for comfort, then they got on the wagon as the Magus made the horses go. Isolde looks back at her home and sees the stone figure of Goliath, then sighed as tears brimmed her eyes, "Good-bye, Goliath."

Days passed as the group went along their journey. Through rain and sun, they managed to get towards King Kenneth's castle. Once they reached the gates, a knight looked at them and said, "Princess Isolde, Princess Catherine, good to see you two again." Isolde gave a warm smile, "Hello, Tristian." The group headed inside the castle and were led towards a giant room.

Some of the maids led Isolde and Catherine away, then had them washed and dressed. Catherine wore a dress similar to the one she wore, but it was cleaner. Isolde wore her hair down and wore a red dress with a striped pattern. Isolde met up with Tristian, who smiled, "Your Highness, you look beautiful." Isolde smiled, "Thank you." He holds out his arm to her, which she accepted and was led towards the great hall.

She met up with her sister and the Magus, sitting next to her uncle. As the feast began, King Kenneth rose from his throne and said, "To my dear nieces, the Princess Isolde and Princess Catherine, in recognition of their brave journey. May they find contentment within these walls." The guests cheered and Isolde looked at her uncle with a smile, "Thank you, your Majesty, for your kind words."

The man gave a nod, then he turns to a young woman seated at his left. He said to her, "And may you also find contentment, mi'lady Finella. You seem so restless lately." The woman said, "Oh, never when I'm with you." As Isolde was eating, she notices the look on Finella's face and sees a stong man with dark hair. He gave a bow and said, "To Princess Isolde and Princess Catherine."

Isolde didn't like the looks of the man, but gave a nod as Catherine said, "My thanks to you, Lord Constantine." As the banquet continued, "Isolde kept looking at Finella and notices a look of jealousy on the young woman's face; she must have feelings for Constantine. When Isolde is tending the fire, Catherine said, "So, my uncle is being smitten by Finella."

Mary poured some tea and said, "Aye, but Finella's heart yearns elsewhere. She's foolish over Lord Constantine, whose one true love is power. He can't seem to get near that throne." Catherine spoke up, "Mary, that's a terrible thing to say!" Isolde spoke up and sighed, "It's true though. I could see it in his eyes that he's planning to take over the throne. He'll break that poor woman's heart."

An hour passed as Isolde and Catherine were in the stables watching over the eggs, while the Magus was writing things in the Grimorum. Constantine walked in to see the princesses and said to Catherine, "I thought you'd might like to tour the gardens with me, your Highness. The roses are almost as beautiful as you are." Catherine blushed and said, "Thank you, sir. But my time is not my own today."

Isolde explained, "We have to make certain that all the eggs are thriving. Good day, sir." As Constantine left, Isolde sighed, "Glad to be rid of him." Catherine looks at Isolde and asks, "How can you say that?" Isolde shook her head, "I still don't trust Constantine. From the looks of him, he's definitely up to something bad." When rain poured down, the three made it back towards the castle.

Isolde looked out her window to see a battle of some sort and Tristian bursts through the door. He grips Isolde's arms and said, "Your Highness, your uncle the king is dead! He was murdered!" Isolde was shocked at the news and said, "But how...he couldn't-" Tristian said, "Constantine killed him and he has his men swear loyalty. He ordered his men to imprison those who refused."

The people in the room looked to see Constantine wearing a crown and ordered a guard to seal the door. Isolde ran towards the closing door and shouted, "You monster! You can't do this!" The door closed fast and Isolde slumped in Tristian's arms. Mary looked out the window and worried, "Where can he be?" Before Catherine can console the woman, the door opened fast and the Magus ran inside with a cold Tom in his arms. Prince Chalvim kept watch as the Magus explained, "I found him cold among the eggs, which are safe. No telling horrors what this boy has seen."

Catherine took off her cloak and places on Tom as a blanket saying, "This is madness." Chalvim said, "Constantine has murdered my father and seeks to imprison anyone who question his claim to the throne. We must go now!" Isolde looked at her cousin and said, "No, I need time to move the eggs." The prince looked at her and said, "You're daft! But if you do not leave, you'll be dead! You're out of time, Isolde. My life is in danger. I cannot wait for you. He hunts me even now." Isolde kissed her cousin's cheek and sighed, "I can't go with you and I can't ask you to stay, Chalvim. Go on."

The prince gave a nod and ran off to make his escape. Isolde turned away from Tristian and sighed, "You don't have to stay with me either. Take my sister, the Magus, Mary, and Tom to leave as soon as you can." Tristian held Isolde's hand and said, "Never. I'll be with you till the end." Isolde's eyes were filled with tears as Tristian said this, but he gently wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

When morning came, Isolde was dressed in a yellow gown and was outside with everyone. Constantine knelt on a stone platform and said, "And as high king, I swear by the Stone of Destiny to protect Scotland and to serve her people all of my days." The crown was placed on his head as he got up, making the people cheer, "Hail King Constantine! Hail King Constantine!" Isolde walked up towards the new king, held his hand and presses it to her forehead, and muttered darkly, "I pledge my loyalty to the crown."

Constantine grabs her wrist and said, "And your own crown when you are my queen." Isolde gasped in horror and looked at her sister, Tristian, and her friends. It took the Magus and Catherine to restrain Tristian from going towards Constantine. Finella ran away in tears as Constantine announced, "The princess and I shall wed on Michaelmas when I return from the inspection of my holdings." Isolde growled, "I'll never submit to your tyranny, you monster!" Constantine raised his hand to smack Isolde's face, but stopped himself and smirked, "You have 36 very good reasons to obey me."

Isolde looked at the barn that held the eggs and ran towards her friends. Tom asked, "You're not going to marry that murderer, are you?" Isolde smiled at the boy and said, "Never, not in a thousand years. But we need time to get the eggs to safety somehow." The Magus said, "I've been looking through the Grimorum. I have an idea." Later in the evening, the Magus signaled the group to open the doors of the stables and bring the eggs. Tom steered the horse out and the Magus spoke out as he looked in his book, _"Per usum meum adsumate signo tuto uto care."_

The eggs in the cart turned into shattered pottery, then Tristian said, "Tom, take them over to the docks. It should fool the guards easily." Tom jerks the reins and had the horse trotting, while the Magus repeated his spell on the shattered pottery to turn them into the eggs. He, Catherine, and Mary pulled the cart into the barn and placed the eggs into the straw. The door opened and everyone stopped to see Constantine. He said to Isolde, "Taking the bairns for a walk, my dear?"

Isolde sighed, "Gargoyle eggs must be turned, sir. Or they'll crack too soon." Constantine breaks a barrel of wheat with his scepter and sneered, "I don't think I like Gargoyle eggs." Isolde glared at the man, places the disguised pottery shard on the straw gently, and heads outside. While Isolde is in her room, the Magus looked at her sadly as Isolde held up a white dress.

Tom ran in and said, "All of the eggs are in the boat, your Highness." The Magus held Tom and sighed, "We can get the eggs to safety, Tom. Not the princess. Constantine himself visits every hour on the hour." Isolde tears the dress angrily and throws the torn dress into the fireplace, watching the flames consume the garment. Isolde sighed, "You two must go on without me. Take the eggs and go. Constantine will hunt me down and won't stop."

Mary knocks on the door and gently leads Finella inside. Isolde looked at her and said, "You'd risk too much to help me." Finella shook her head and sadly smiled, "I'd do it more to hurt Constantine. I've arranged to meet him in the drying house at midnight, supposedly that I would beg for his favor. The irony was irresistible to him." The door opened and Tristian walked in. He held up a vial and said, "I've found this in his room. I think he's planning to rule as king without a queen. If you see him, quickly slip this in his drink, but you shouldn't drink it."

The Magus gave Finella a ring and said, "Once you drink the wine, keep this in your mouth. It will keep the poison out of you and you won't die." Isolde said, "Tristian, you don't-" Tristina silenced Isolde and said, "You deserved better than to have a monster of a ruler and husband. I'd die for you." Isolde smiled a little, then the plan was put into action. Finella came out of the barn as Constantine was laying dead, giving the others enough time to get the boats ready.

Isolde came with Finella and her sister on one boat, while Mary and Tom were on a boat with 18 of the eggs. The Magus was on another boat with the other 18 eggs, steering the boat and having the others tied to the one he's rowing. They're heading towards the mystic island of Avalon. The spell to get there can be used from any body of water. The Magus held out his hand over the ocean as he chanted, _"Vocate venti fortunate, ex rege Oberonis. Et hic navis flugem regate ad orae Avalonis."_ The boats headed through the fog and everyone stopped near a giant barge guarded by three women: one has blonde hair, the second has black hair, and the other has silver hair.

The Magus ordered, "Stand aside and let us pass!" The blonde, Phoebe, said, "You know better than that Magus." The one with black hair, Seline, said, "Oberon has named us guardians of his island." The third with silver hair, Luna, said, "No magics may enter here, save Avalon's own." Tom got up and shouted, "You cannot make us go back or the eggs will die!"

Phoebe said, "You screech like barn owls, meaningless chatter of meaningless lies." She and her sisters grew a little bigger, then the waves of the ocean made the boats rock hard and the ropes the had Isolde's boat connected to Tom's broke. Isolde, Finella, and Catherine were going around in the water and Catherine cried, "Magus, do something!" Phoebe and her sisters grew bigger as she said, "So owls you shall be." The girls shot green lighting towards the group, but the Magus read from his book, _"Per usum meum dira te rectus volutare!"_

The lightning repels and hits the sisters, turning them into owls. The three flew towards the Magus, but he used the rod to hit the witches and they flew away. Isolde managed to jumped into the water and pull the boat towards the others, then she got back into the boat. Isolde smiled, "Magus, you did it!" Catherine got on the boat with the Magus, who looked at her and said, "I cannot go with you to Avalon. I cannot bring the Grimorum. It is the source of my magic. Without it, I'm-" Catherine said, "Still the Magus and my friend."

The Magus sighed, "This book is as good as a map to Avalon. If any of Constantine's men get a hold of it." Finella spoke up, "Leave the book to me and Isolde, Magus. We'll protect it." The Magus hands the book back, then Isolde hugs her sister one last time. She whispered, "God bless you and keep you in your wanderings, my sister." Catherine looked at her sister and said, "You'll make a fine ruler. Father would be proud of you. Even Goliath would be proud of you."

Mary said, "I'll stay with the girls. One alone can cause trouble, but three will cause plenty of it." Isolde gave a small chuckle, then Tom spoke up, " I want to stay with you, Mama." The woman hugs her son tight and said, "You'll be safe, but I can't risk losing you if another one bad as Constantine were here in Scotland or anywhere." She kissed her son's forehead one last time and got onto the boat with Isolde and Finella.

Catherine said, "Besides, we need you, Guardian." As Finella pushed the boat away, Isolde and Mary waved their good-byes as they began to fade away from the fog. Once they were out of sight, they made it back to Scotland and Tristian ran towards Isolde. He notices the tears in her eyes as she sighed, "It's been so hard to say good-bye. I miss my sister and the Magus so much. It brings back the painful memory of Castle Wyvern when I had to say good-bye to the person I deeply cared for."

Tristian gently lifts her chin and said, "I know. But I have a feeling that you might be able to see them again." Isolde asked, "You really think so?" Tristian held Isolde close and said, "I do." The two smiled at each other, then wrapped their arms around each other as their lips met.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having this show more of Isolde and to start the Avalon quest. I thought of showing how Isolde becomes queen and thought of Tristian being a good match, almost referring to the story Tristian and Isolde. I also wanted to have Tristian be the person to care for Isolde and help go through the losses she's been enduring. **

******I only own my OCs; all rights to respectful owners. Also, Constantine was jerk and somehow reminded me of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast; they have the same personality and similar features. Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Avalon Part 2

**Isabelle's POV**

I woke up a little and saw Tom wipe a tear away from his face. I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry about what had happened back then, Tom." He looked at me and said, "It's not your fault, Isabelle." Goliath sighed, "I owe you more than I can ever repay." I sighed, "I had that dream again, but it was like what you explained, but I still don't understand how you could've lived back then and still be here."

Tom explained, "Time passes differently on Avalon. For every hour spent there, one day goes by in the real world. I returned every 100 years to see if you had awakened, Goliath." Goliath looked at him and said, "You spoke of the Archmage, but he died before you were born." Tom explained, "Nevertheless, he lay siege to Avalon. We must get back before the sun rises there." Goliath said, "We will help you in any way we can."

Bronx got on the other side of the boat and began barking. I rubbed his head and asked, "What is it, Bronx?" The fog cleared away and we looked to see an island ahead of us. As we headed to the shore, Bronx jumped out and walked around the sand. I looked up on a cliff to see some fire and a few Gargoyles up there. I got out and said, "Looks like Bronx seems to take it being here."

Tom points to the cliff, "He's found the eggs." One glided down towards as another held some sort of Gargoyle dog in its arms. As they landed, we got a better look at these Gargoyles. One was a female with black hair, lavender skin, and she wore some golden jewelry and a white dress of some sort. The male was a mint green color and has blond hair, some big horns, and wore a dark tunic. The Gargoyle dog was a green color and its head almost reminded me of kind of frilled lizard.

The female ran up to embrace Tom and smiled, "Guardian, welcome home!" I looked at the Gargoyles and asked, "These are the eggs? They look more grown up to me." Tom said with a chuckle, "Sorry, I've always called them that." The green Gargoyle ran towards Tom, who received loving rubs like a real dog. Bronx barked and walked towards the Gargoyle dog with interest, then the female looked at Goliath.

She asked, "Are you Goliath?" He gave a nod, then the female said, "I've heard so much about you. This is like a dream come true." Tom walked towards us and said, "Goliath, Isabelle, this is Angela." She gave a small bow and I smiled, "Nice to meet you." Goliath asked, "You've given them names?" Angela chuckled, "Of course! How else could we tell each other apart?" When she said this, the memories of me naming Hudson came back and I gave a small smile.

The male said, "We should get back to the castle." Angela said, "Gabriel's right. It could be dangerous here." As we were walking, sand came up to look like a man that I knew from my dreams. The sand smirked at Goliath, "Dangerous? Do you think so?" Goliath looked at the figure and growled, "Archmage!" Another sand figure of the warlock came up and glared, "Very astute, Goliath." A big ball of sand struck Goliath and smothered him, then some sand tangled around Angela and Gabriel's legs. Bronx and his new friend got their legs bound, then I pulled out my gun and began to shoot at the sand.

Before I could fire, the sand growled, "Isolde, so nice to see you again!" I ducked away as some arm stretched out towards me, then Tom used his sword to cut the hand off. I got some sand holding me down, but Tom didn't give up and began slashing around at the sand. He slashed down the middle, but his sword was caught. The sand pushed Tom towards another sand figure and the voice of the warlock sneered, "Don't push your luck, Guardian. I gave you time to prepare for death and you've wasted it looking for help!"

Everything was going crazy as the sand figures kept changing, then the sand covering Gabriel and Angela sprouted two heads. The first head sneered, "There is no help for you under the heavens! I'm insulted you fought otherwise!"

Goliath got up from the sand and growled, "Don't be too insulted." Goliath yanked my arm out of the sand, then slashed at some more coming his way. Goliath kept slashing at the other sand figures and I tried to pull Tom out of one. Bronx and his friend got out, then Angela fell to her knees with Gabriel. Goliath gave a roar, then the sand shifted and made one last figure. The Archmage figure said, "Don't crow too loudly! After all what you have achieved, you beat up a beach! At dawn, you all will die! Get used to it." He had some Gargoyle wings, then he turned to stone and shattered to pieces.

The explosion of the sand hit us, but none of us were hurt. Tom said, "Let's get back to the palace before the very air attacks us! Angela, you take the point!" We followed her and I noticed something about her when we met. She looked familiar in appearances and I'm really curious about who her parents are. I nudged Goliath and said, "I know now's not the right time to talk, but I can't help noticing that Angela looks like Demona. She has her features, but her coloring looks like yours. Whose daughter is she?"

Goliath said, "Daughters and sons belong to the whole clan, Isabelle. It is the Gargoyle way." I said nothing and understood, but I almost feel that Angela is Goliath and Demona's daughter. She seems to have Goliath's personality by caring for humans and she has Demona's fighting abilities somehow. We watched Gabriel glided into the air with Angela as we came across a castle of some sort.

When we climbed the steps towards the castle, I noticed a bunch of other Gargoyles on the towers looking at us with interest. I gave a small smile and got inside the castle; everything kinda felt like something out of the dreams I've had. We were led to some infirmary and Gabriel said, "Most of the clan tried to hold back the Archmage, but many are wounded."

Goliath asked, "How many wounded?"

Angela sighed, "Too many, we weren't prepared for battle."

Gabriel said, "Until tonight, there was never any need to hold back our combat skills." I looked to see some Gargoyles lying in beds and two elderly people tending to them An old woman that looked familiar ran towards Tom and said, "Tom, I prayed for your safe return." Goliath smiled, "Princess." The woman said, "Oh, Tom! You've found him! This is more than I had hoped for!"

Goliath said, "And the way you've guarded our children is more than I've dreamed of. I am glad to be here."

She looked at me and said, "Isolde, is that you? I can't believe your here! What are you wearing?" I walked towards the woman and was about to say something, but Tom said, "This is Isabelle Donahue, the reincarnation of Isolde. She has dreams of the past and memories of Isolde, you and the Magus, and the Gargoyles."

I looked at the woman and asked, "Are you Princess Catherine?"

She gave a nod and said, "Yes."

I smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you and see you again."

She held my hand and asked, "How is it that you have her memories? You look so much like her; you even have her eyes, hair, and her face. Are you of Scottish decent?" I said, "Half and half; my father's ancestry is Scottish and my mother's is Italian." I looked to see a female Gargoyle moan, which made Catherine cover her up with a blanket. The old woman sighed, "I only wished the times were equally glad."

The Magus walked towards me, held my hands, and said, "I can't believe that you're the reincarnation of Isolde. I kept remembering that she said that we'll see each other again. How is it that you know about the past?" I said, "I had dreams about being back in Medieval Scotland, right at the time when Castle Wyvern had Gargoyles. I had dreams of Isolde's childhood and how she was with the Gargoyles, spending time with them, getting the Grimorum from the Archmage, and the siege. I even remembered the spell cast on the surviving Gargoyles. When I first got to the castle in New York, the spell was broken. When Goliath and I first met, I fell off the building and he saved me."

The Magus said, "Isolde met Goliath when she almost fell off the balcony, then the two have gotten closer as they grew. I remembered that horrible night when I came into her room, seeing it in ruins and her weeping on the floor. Her father was too hard on her and was against her friendship with the Gargoyles. I finally had the chance to see Isolde admit her love to Goliath before I placed the Sleep Spell on him."

I sighed, "Almost all of her memories and the Gargoyles made me feel like history repeated itself, but with a few alterations."

The Magus held my hands and said, "Isabelle, do you care for Goliath? Do you love him as much as Isolde did?"

I took a breath and said, "I do. I care about him deeply. He's not only my soulmate and friend, he's my guardian angel. He saved my life and I saved his in return. The rest of his clan are like family to me and my sister, Rosaline. She cares about them as much as I do."

The Magus gave a small smile and said, "It's a good thing that you've found each other. Fate has brought you two together."

I said, "In some ways, it did."

I got my attention towards Goliath, whose eyes turned white as he growled, "Laser burns! Tell us what happened?" The Magus in my dreams crushed some herb and said, "You have to understand. Since we've arrived upon the island all those years ago, Avalon has been completely deserted. Except for the Sleeping King." He walked towards the female and dabbed a wet rag on the wounds.

The Magus explained, "The Weird Sisters led the charge against us, along with two warriors armed with magical weapons. One was a gray-bearded human." Tom said, "The other was a female Gargoyle we once knew as your second in command." Goliath asked, "Demona?" I glared at the news and said, "I bet that Graybeard is Macbeth. But I don't get why they're working together. They hate each other's guts."

Tom said, "We saw no sign of that."

Goliath sighed, "The Weird Sisters have been using them all along. Demona and Macbeth must still be under their control."

The Magus spoke up, "My old master, the Archmage, calls the dance. I've seen the Eye of Odin on his brow and it's clearly transformed him into a more powerful sorcerer. He also carries the Phoenix Gate. With that, he could reverse space or time with a thought. If I didn't know my old magic book, the Grimorum, couldn't be brought onto Avalon. I'd swear he had that as well."

I realized that those items have been stolen and that the two were in on this. I said, "Which explains a lot. Demona and Macbeth must've stolen those talismans from you when they were under the Weird Sisters' power."

Goliath added, "And the Sisters must've given the talismans to the Archmage."

Tom said, "I've only known that he's been in two places at once. After that, I left to find help and thankfully Avalon dropped me in your laps."

Catherine spoke up, "But we're running out of time."

The Magus said, "If we do not defeat the Archmage's forces before sunrise, the next battle will be over before it begins."

Gabriel looked at us and said, "We have less than three hours left."

Angela said, "But Goliath's here now. He can protect us. Isabelle can protect us, too."

Goliath held my hand and said, "We can deal with Macbeth and Demona. We've done that before, but we cannot fight the Archmage without magic. Magus, I'll need your help." The old wizard sighed, "But I have no magic. Without the Grimorum, I am useless."

Catherine looked at him and said, "That's not true. Don't say it and don't think it!" She held his arms as she kneels before him, then the two smiled at each other. I looked at some map with Goliath and he said, "Perhaps we can recover the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate. Their loss will diminish the Archmage's power greatly. We cannot hope to take our enemies on frontal assault; our best chance lies in stealth."

Angela said, "Then, you'll need a guide."

Gabriel spoke up, "Two. We know every inch of this island."

The two Gargoyle dogs whined and grunted, then Goliath said, "This must be a surgical strike. Angela, Gabriel, you're with me. The rest of you must stay and help protect the wounded. Isabelle, you'd better come up with a contingency plan in case this doesn't work." He left with the two Gargoyles, but I had a bad feeling that this one's a very dangerous plan; this would even leave some dead.

I began to fear about Goliath and went towards the Magus, who was walking away with Catherine. I placed my hand on his shoulder and asked, "Could you tell me about the Sleeping King?" The three showed me a map and Catherine said, "Little is known of the Sleeping King."

The Magus points to a spot on the map, "Just that he'll sleep here until his country needs him."

I asked, "How do I get there?"

"You would dare to waken this king?" Catherine asked.

I said, "I'm willing to take that risk. From what Goliath said before he left, this is too dangerous for him and the others."

The Magus said, "Who knows what enchantment surrounds his hollow hill."

I said, "We have no choice."

Tom said, "She's right. We must leave no stone unturned."

As he began to put his helmet on, he stopped when the Magus said, "No, Guardian. I must do this."

I said, "Not without me either. I have an idea, remember?"

The Magus said, "Follow me, but be quick about it. We don't have time." We headed out of the castle and I followed him down a trail into the forest. As we were walking, he was close to running and I called, "Slow down, Magus. We're on the same side here." He turned and stopped as he said, "I'm sorry, Isabelle. I'm used to being on my own."

I walked with him and asked, "What about Catherine and Tom? I thought you were all one big happy family?" The Magus said, "It started out that way when we first arrived on Avalon, we felt safe. We lived innocently as children and like all children, we grew up. She began to rely on Tom and not on me; they became as husband and wife, raised the Gargoyles as their own children."

I felt sad by his story and said, "You said you loved her. Why didn't you fight for her?" The Magus sighed, "Without the Grimorum, I've had nothing to offer." We stopped near the area and I said, "But you stayed." The Magus placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "What I did to the Gargoyles a thousand years ago was...unforgiveable. I owed it to Goliath to tend the eggs."

We walked down some steps and looked at a waterfall, then we went up some more steps and the Magus said, "This is it." I looked around the cavern and asked, "This? I was sort of expecting something grander." We walked down the path towards some light up ahead and stopped to see a giant slab that has someone lying on top of it. A bridge of some sort was leading towards the area, but the slab has armor guarding the area.

We slowly walked across the bridge, but the suits of armor came to life and were coming towards us. I pulled out my gun and warned, "Stay back!" I fired some bullets at them, but they kept coming. I even managed to have a helmet come off, but the headless armor kept going. The Magus held out his arm and chanted as lightning shot out of him, "Armored warriors who would stay, who would stay upon the winds of yesterday; you have discharged your promise bold, so sleep you now; grow still, grow cold!"

The armor clattered and came apart, leaving them back to being lifeless. The Magus gave a groan and fell to his knees, I helped him up and asked, "I thought you lost your magic?" He explained, "That I did, centuries ago. But magic is the life blood of Avalon, especially in this hollow hill. My training makes it possible for me to tap the source. Without a conduit like the Grimorum is very hard. I doubt I could do it again."

I walked across the marble bridge easily, but I began to back away when it started to crumble and left a gap. I looked back and shouted, "What do I do now?" He responded, "It is a leap of faith! Trust yourself!" I looked ahead and without hesitating, I ran fast towards the edge and jumped over to get to the other side. I looked to see the slab come down and I looked to see a man wearing some armor, a crown, and a crest that looked like a dragon. I recognized the crest from reading a book and realized the Sleeping King was none other than King Arthur himself.

I looked at the man's face and said, "Arthur Pendragon, king of all Britain, you are needed." I backed away as red light swirled around and a bright light shone on the body, then the king opened his eyes. The man got up and asked, "Where am I? Who are you?" I said, "I'm Isabelle Donahue, your Majesty. You're in Avalon. There's no time to explain, but we need to leave this area." He got off the slab and followed me with the Magus out of the hollow, then we headed towards the castle.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Parts II and III together. It's gonna end with the rest of Part 3 and we'll begin with the quest in the story. :) I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Avalon Part 3

We got towards the castle infirmary opened the doors for King Arthur. He walked into the room to see the Gargoyles, Catherine, and Tom. Gabriel gasped, "Magus, is that-" Goliath spoke up as he stares at the king in wonder, "I take it that you had more success than we did." I said, "Thanks to the Magus. Demona and Macbeth are the greatest warriors of all time. We've gotta face it, Goliath. You've never actually beaten either of them."

He looked at me and sighed, "I only foiled their plans or fought them to a draw."

I sighed, "We needed the best warrior that ever lived, so we needed King Arthur."

King Arthur cleared his throat and said, "That is all very flattering, but would someone kindly tell me what is going on here?"

For a good hour, we explained to King Arthur about the plight of the hatchlings, the Archmage's attacks, the Weird Sisters involved, and Macbeth and Demona under a spell. Catherine asked, "Will you help us?" The king looked at her and said, "You have awakened me early, I have neither Excalibur nor my knights, nor my old friend Merlin. Still, your need is great. I will do what I can." We looked to see the doors open and Gabriel came back.

He said, "The warriors have been spotted in the orchard."

The Magus got up and said, "I knew he would not wait for sunrise!"

Goliath sighed, "He might have, not for me."

King Arthur said, "This can only work in our favor. Come sunrise, there will be few of us," He looked at Gabriel and Tom, then me saying, "You two looked like able-bodied knights and this young woman has faced this villains before. I will lead them against the advanced party, but the Archmage-" Goliath places a hand on the king's shoulder and said, "I'm the one he wants. I will face him."

Angela spoke up, "Not without me."

King Arthur said, "The rest of you should stay and protect the wounded." Catherine spoke up as Bronx and his friend, Boudicca stood next to her, "They will not harm my eggs again. I promise you that." King Arthur said, "That leaves only the Weird Sisters." The Magus stood near the king and said, "Leave them to me." Before we split up for battle formations, I gave Goliath a small kiss and said, "Be careful and stay safe."

He ran his fingers through my hair and said, "I promise, Isabelle."

I went with King Arthur, Tom, and Gabriel towards the grounds. I hid behind the bushes and watched Macbeth walk around. I noticed that he's under spell by his eyes looking blank and lifeless, almost reminding me of Goliath's eyes when he was placed under the spell Demona cast on him two years ago. I also saw Demona gliding up towards the castle and I fired my gun at her, then she turned towards me and held up her laser gun.

Before she was about to fire, Gabriel swooped down and pinned her to the ground. Tom ran towards her and was about to disarm her, but Demona shoved him off and aimed her gun at him. Gabriel kicks Demona and shouts, "I won't let you hurt him!" Macbeth began to fire at King Arthur, but he ducked away in time and hid behind a tree. Macbeth fired at the tree again to have it fall over, but the king was fast and grabbed Macbeth from behind.

Macbeth struggled and asked, "Who are you?"

King Arthur shoved him away and glared, "I am Arthur Pendragon."

"King Arthur?"

"The same!" King Arthur shot back.

Macbeth smirks, "Well, I've always wanted to see how I stand up against the best."

I managed to fight by kicking Demona hard when she pushed Gabriel towards a tree. Macbeth felt himself weak and this gave King Arthur a good motive to pin him down. Demona gave a snarl as King Arthur struggled with Macbeth. The king calls, "Our blows count twice; each feels the other's pain!"

Demona shot up and said, "I must put some distance in between us!" She fired her gun at Gabriel, leaving a wound in his wing. King Arthur said as he struggled with Macbeth, "Stop her before she reaches the palace!" I ran with Tom and Gabriel towards the castle as fast as I could, praying that Catherine and others are safe. As I ran down the halls with Tom, I heard Catherine scream, "NO! ARE YOU MAD?! THESE ARE YOUR CHILDREN!"

I heard Gabriel from somewhere as he said, "Demona, are you afraid to face one of your own?" I looked to see Tom rush in towards his wife as Gabriel stood protectively in front of his guardians. Demona smirked, "How cozy. Now, you can all die together." Before she was about to fire, I fired a bullet towards a pillar and sneered, "Wouldn't you rather have me, Demona?" I clicked my gun, but found out that I'm out of bullets. I muttered to myself, "Dammit!"

Demona faced me and placed her gun down, "Always." She walked towards me and we fell towards the ground, rolling around and fighting each other. I was able to punch her face and bite her hand to keep her from strangling me. I held her hands away from me, then Gabriel and Tom knocked her off me. The two grabbed a hold of her arms as Tom grunted, "Hold her! Hold her!" Demona kicked her foot hard into Gabriel's wing, leaving claws marks and blood dripping out.

She clawed at Tom's armor and growled, "Let go of me!" I tackled Demona and pinned her down to keep her laser gun away. She tried to reach for it as she grunted, "I will destroy you all!" Bronx and Boudicca ran into the room, then Boudicca used her paw to push the gun towards Catherine. The old woman picks up the gun and shouts, "Get clear!" Tom, Gabriel, and myself moved away from Demona fast as Catherine blew a hole in the wall to bury Demona.

Tom lifts his helmet and said, "My love!"

I couldn't believe my eyes and said, "Whoa!"

Catherine stood proudly and said, "No one threatens my eggs!"

I looked at Gabriel's wounds and began to wipe some blood off with a wet cloth. He gently stopped me by holding my hand and said, "Thank you, but it will heal when I turn to stone, Isabelle." I said, "It's the least I could do. You fought bravely as the archangels." Tom said, "Well, that's one down and five to go." I looked out the window and sighed, "I hope Goliath and the others are alright."

Bronx began to sniff the air and began to whine. I looked at him and asked, "Bronx, what's wrong?" He began to tug my pant leg with his teeth, then I began to run after him. We ran out of the castle and got towards the hollow, ran up some stairs, and we found King Arthur holding the Weird Sisters in chains. I looked on the slab and the Magus was lying on it. By the look of things, he seemed to be dying. Catherine ran towards the slab and whispered, "Oh, Magus. What have you done?"

The Magus struggled to get up as he said, "Princess, I-"

"Shh... Lie still now. We'll get you back to the palace and then-"

The Magus cuts her off and sighed, "No, Catherine. I think I should like to stay here." Goliath stepped towards the two and said to the Magus, "I owe you a great debt, Magus." The Magus looked at him and asked, "You? But...I cursed your clan." Goliath shook his head and said, "You saved my children and brought me back to someone I cared deeply for."

I walked towards the Magus as tears filled my eyes, "Thank you for everything." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, then the man grew weaker and sighed, "I'm so tired... I think I would like to rest." He began to close his eyes and his breathing grew shallow as Catherine shook her head. She sobbed, "You cannot leave me now!" The Magus whispered softly, "Never, my princess." His eyes closed and he appeared to be at peace. Catherine leaned over his body and shook with sobs, while I buried my face into Goliath's chest and wept silently.

* * *

As we left the area, Goliath looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?" I sighed, "I'm safe and alive, but I'm still upset that he had to die like this." As we walked onto the beach, the boat from before came up and Catherine came towards me. She hugged me and whispered, "God be with you and keep you safe on your journey." I held her close and said, "Thank you."

She pulled away slightly and said, "When you are on this journey, you wouldn't have to worry about clothes or money." She handed me a sort of bag and she said, "This will have things that you need. Keep it close to you." I held the sack and looked at it. It was made of pink satin and everything felt light, almost as if nothing was in it. I said, "I will and thanks for everything, Catherine."

Goliath said to Gabriel, "I will miss you all."

Gabriel shook Goliath's hand and said, "Our place, my place is here. The others are already building the palace; your clan could join us." Goliath shook his head and said, "No, Gargoyles and humans must learn to live together again. Or it will never be safe for us in the outside world." Angela walked towards him and said, "Goliath, I want to go with you and Isabelle."

Goliath said to her, "It's a dangerous path, Angela, but you'd be welcomed company." The young Gargoyle gave a smile, then she turned to Gabriel. She held his hands and said, "Gabriel, I have to go see the world and find my place in it." Gabriel gently held Angela's face and said to her, "And so you will, but I will miss you, my rookery sister." The two embraced, then I looked at King Arthur and asked, "And you, your Majesty?"

He said, "I, too, will explore this new world. But on my own and thus, a bit less conspicuous." He ran towards a skiff, then Goliath gave a laugh and said, "Well, if you end up on an island named Manhattan, look up my clan." King Arthur got on the skiff and pushed off, heading away from the shore and vanishing into the mist. Goliath went towards another skiff that had two Gargoyles restraining Macbeth and Demona.

Goliath said, "Now, free them from your spell." The Weird Sisters glared at him, but their eyes began to glow green as they chanted, "We free you from our dreadful geas; do as thou will and as thou please." They shot beams at the two, while the other Gargoyles backed away. The old man and the female Gargoyle fell limp as Goliath pushed the boat hard, sending them away towards the mist.

Seline spoke up, "They will have no memory of anything that happened since the spell was cast months ago."

Phoebe said, "Now, keep your part of the bargain."

Goliath broke the chains and backed away as a pillar of fire surrounded the Weird Sisters, making them vanish. Bronx ran into the boat, then Catherine held Goliath's hand and said, "Thank you Goliath, Isabelle. Take good care of each other, both of you." Goliath said, "Good-bye, Princess." I waved to everyone and got onto the boat with Goliath, then Angela hugged Catherine one last time and got onto the boat with us. Goliath pushed the boat away and held up the pole to keep the boat going.

I looked at his pouch and asked, "Souvenirs?" Goliath looked at me and said, "I am going to personally ensure that the Phoenix Gate and the Eye of Odin are never to be used again." I shrugged, "Okay, if you say so. My personal goal is to get back to New York as soon as possible." I looked over my shoulder and heard Tom say, "Isabelle, I thought you understood? Avalon doesn't take you where you want to go; Avalon sends you where you need to be!"

I didn't understand what he meant, but I kept looking over the horizon and realized that we'll be going to different places for a reason. No matter what, I'm still staying with Goliath, Angela, and Bronx and focusing on getting back home safely.

* * *

**How was that one? Now, the journey begins! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. **

**AN: I made up the bag Isabelle receives kinda based on Hermione's little drawstring bag from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows; I don't own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**


	8. Shadows of the Past

**Goliath's POV**

We kept sailing on the seas, but a storm came up and the waves became rough. Angela said, "I've never seen a storm like this! It was always summer in Avalon!" Isabelle looked up and asked, "Where are we?" I looked ahead to see the ocean near the shore, but the mountain seemed familiar. I recognized the area immediately and said, "It's home, my home." We've landed in Scotland where my clan and I used to live a thousand years ago, as well as Isolde's home.

As we were getting closer, the waves made the skiff spin, rock, and sway on the waves. I kept a good grip and told everyone to hold on, then the waves had us go inside a cavern safely. I got out first and looked to see Isabelle breathing hard. I helped her out of the skiff and asked, "Are you alright?" She nods her head and answers, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Bronx growled a bit, then Angela suggested, "Perhaps we should wait out the storm in here. Then, we could we could return to Avalon and try again to find your Manhattan Island." I realized it would be too risky and said, "When the tide comes in, this cavern will be underwater. We must move to higher ground." Lightning flashed above and rain poured, which made Isabelle say, "Either way, we'll be underwater. We need to get to the top and find shelter."

We walked along a path ascending the cavern, found an exit, and we looked over the edge to see the ocean. I pointed above and said, "Look there, Castle Wyvern's still at the top of this cliff. Come, we must see the sight of our ancestral home." I began to climb up the cliff, while Angela had Isabelle on her back and Bronx followed after me. As we reached the top, lightning flashed and I could see the castle. However, the lightning flashed again and there was a giant hole in the ground where the castle last was.

Isabelle muttered, "It was here a minute ago and now it's gone." Angela went towards us and asked, "Isabelle, Goliath, what did you see?" I shook my head and sighed, "Nothing, just shadows." Angela looked around and said, "So, this is where out clan lived. What was over there?" We looked to see a dark area and I said, "The rookery, I was hatched here with my brothers and sisters."

Isabelle jumped down the ground next to me and said to Angela, "This was where the surviving Gargoyles his during the Viking raid and you were just an egg when Isolde, Catherine, and the Magus took you away with your siblings. Isolde and Goliath knew Tom when he was a little boy here." Angela walked towards the opening of the cave and said, "It must've been beautiful here."

I looked around the area as I heard Demona's voice say, "Goliath, come to me..." Bronx howled, then Isabelle asked me, "What's wrong? Goliath?" I snapped out of my daydream and moved Isabelle away from a tree split by lighting, leaving the remains burning and hit the ground. Angela shielded herself from the wind and said, "Goliath, we can't stay here!"

Isabelle looked at me and asked, "Weren't there caves around here?" I looked around and said, "Yes, of course. This way." I led them up a small hill and led them into a small cave that was glowing. Isabelle looked around and sighed, "This was from the dreams I had of the Archmage when Isolde was 15. She went with you, Demona, and Hudson to get the Grimorum." I looked at her and said, "That's right. The Archmage made what we thought was his final stand in a labyrinth."

Isabelle looked at a spear and said, "The Vikings camped here after they destroyed the clan and kidnapped Isolde, Catherine, the Magus, and the refugees. I was running away and got held hostage over a cliff, but you saved my life when Hakon and the captain of the guard fell to their deaths." I looked at her and I couldn't believe that the dreams she had of Isolde were still true; she remembered what had happened like it were yesterday.

I held her hand and said, "Yes, but not at my hands. I chose to save the humans and you." As I said this, I could see Isolde in front of me instead of Isabelle. Angela walked towards me and said, "You've chose correctly, Goliath. Without the princesses to save us, my rookery kin and I would never been hatched." I growled in my throat, "Still, I wanted revenge."

I heard Isabelle ask me, "Goliath, what's wrong?" As I was about to answer, I could see Isolde being held hostage as Hakon pressed a dagger to her neck and the captain of the guard said, "It was not supposed to be this way." Hakon shouted, "He's the one you want! He shattered them!" I looked to see Isolde pushed off and scream, then I reached out towards her and shouted, "Isolde!" I thought I had her, but I came back to reality and looked to see Isabelle safe.

Lightning flashed again and I felt Isabelle wrap her arms around my waist. I stroked her back to calm her down and she sighed, "This place is even scarier than the city morgue at midnight." Angela stroked Bronx and said, "He seems to sense something. What are those?" She and Isabelle ran towards some stones that have carvings in them. Isabelle said, "They're Celtic hieroglyphics. The Archmage used to hide here after Prince Malcolm banished him when Isolde was very little."

I looked at the carvings and it showed the Archmage killing Gargoyles, but it showed myself killing my kind. I heard myself growl, "You are the betrayer?!" I stood back in fear, then I looked at Angela and Isabelle. Angela asked, "Goliath, what is it?" I pointed at the carvings and said, "Tell me what do you see." Angela looked closely and said, "I see the Archmage attacking a Gargoyle."

Isabelle walked towards me and asked, "What did you really see?" I looked at her and sighed, "I see...old fears. That's all." As we walked along the path, Angela looked at her and said, "He's not telling the truth!" Isabelle sighed, "This place has too many bad memories. Old wounds bleed as bright as new ones sometimes. Goliath, we don't have to stay here. The storm's dying down and we could go someplace else."

I looked at Isabelle and said, "Perhaps you're right. Too much of the past is still alive here." I slowly walked out of the cave, but I could've sworn that I see Hakon and the captain near Isolde. I lunged towards the two as I knocked Isolde away from them to keep her safe, pressing the two men against the cliff. I heard Angela's voice cry out, "Goliath, stop!" I could hear Bronx whimpering and Isabelle shout, "What are you doing?! Let them go!"

I felt myself shoved towards the ground hard and felt a slap to my face. I shook my head and looked at Isabelle, Bronx, and Angela. Isabelle said, "Don't do that! You scared me!" I gently touched Isabelle's face and sighed, "Forgive me, Isabelle. I don't know what's coming over me." Isolde wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "Sorry for hitting you, but I had to snap you out of it."

Bronx came towards me and Angela asked, "Goliath, can you hear me?" I looked at the two and they changed back into Hakon and the captain. I got up, picked up Isolde in my arms, and shouted, "Stay away!" Voices of the past echoed again, then I ran with Isolde in my arms as I looked back. I said to Angela and Bronx, "You're in danger from me!" I ran inside the cave and Isolde shouted, "Goliath, stop it! This is not like you!"

I looked at her and said, "I don't know what's real anymore!" I could see her shaking a little and she said, "Please, this needs to stop!" I heard Angela call, "Please, Goliath, wait for us!' I can't control myself and I kept carrying Isabelle with me as I went down some steps. I jumped across the ledge and held Isabelle tight to me as we landed near the Archmage's lair. I heard Demona's voice say, "Goliath, join me in the dark..."

I couldn't take this torture and shouted, "No, leave me alone!" I looked to see Angela and Bronx walk over, then I warned them, "Stay back! I might hurt you! Stay away from us!" Angela slowly walked towards us and said, "You would hurt your friends, your clan, and Isabelle?" I turned away and nearly felt myself weep, "I can't trust what I see!" I cradled Isabelle close and ran across the ledge fast, then I looked back and warned, "Watch out, you might fall!"

I saw a light come towards us and I yelled, "NO, STAY BACK!" I held Isolde close to me as Hakon lunged at me, making me lose balance and fall off the edge with Isolde. I held her tight to me as I fell, then she wrapped her arms around my neck as I felt Bronx hold my wrist in his jaws. Angela held my other wrist and the two began to pull me up. I looked up to see Hakon and the captain say, "Murderer! Killer! Betrayer!"

I began to panic and I let go, falling fast down the ravine and bumping through the edges as I still held Isolde close to me. As I fell fast with a yell, Isolde held me close and screamed at the top of her lungs in horror. I still held Isolde close and I held out my hand towards the rocky wall, making my claws hit and have us slide down slowly to the ground, but my grip slipped and we fell more. I held onto another edge and still kept holding Isolde in my arm. She panted and said, "Goliath, I'm scared. Where do we go now?"

I looked up to see another passage and had her climb up first, then I climbed up and held her hands. I said, "Through here." We saw a light through the tunnel and went up a few stairs, then came across a chamber that has glowing pillars in the center of the room. We went towards the steps of the platform and Isolde said, "Goliath, I don't like this. I don't like this at all." I held her shoulder and said, "I'm here. Stay close to me." We went towards the writings on the wall, placed our hands on it, and the area began to glow brightly as the ground began to shake.

Isolde gave a gasp of fright as she pointed, "Goliath, look!" I turned to what she was pointing and I see the rest of my clan that were shattered come back to life, but in their stone forms. They growled and roared at us, but I held Isolde close to protect her. I looked at the clan and said, "No, this is impossible!" The clan advanced on us and growled, "Murderer! You destroyed our clan! Now, you will pay! Death to Goliath!"

Isolde shouted, "No, he's not the murderer! He didn't betray you!"

I shouted as I held Isolde, "You're wrong! I tried to save you!" A glow came onto one of the Gargoyles, then I was lifted up and the voice of the captain shouted, "You betrayed us!" I was tossed over towards the clan and I looked to see Isolde tossed next to me. We were being tossed, pushed, and thrown around by the clan as I heard Hakon's voice growl, "Now, we will have our revenge!"

I was shoved towards the steps and I felt myself growing weaker. Isolde ran towards me and gently shook me. She said, "Goliath, please get up! Here, lean on me." I felt myself leaning over her shoulder and I looked up to see Demona, but this couldn't be right. The stone figure said, "Goliath, after all these centuries, we meet again." I looked to see Isabelle in place of Isolde and I held my head as I moaned, "No! Please, no!"

Demona walked towards me and sneered, "I bring you a gift, Goliath. The same gift you granted me: oblivion." She raised up her arm and it became a mace, then I realized that this isn't real. I said, "This can't be! You were not part of the slaughter; she fled before the attack, escaped with her life! She's not real! None of you are real!" As Demona charged, I flipped her over and she shattered into pieces as the others did.

We looked to see two glowing orbs come down, then Hakon's voice said, "Ah, you've finally figured it out, eh?" Isolde glared, "Hakon, you murdering bastard!" The orbs changed into the forms of the Viking leader and the captain of the guard. Hakon smirked, "It doesn't matter, Princess! You and your demon friend will never leave this cavern alive! Or dead for that matter!" I shook my head and said, "But the two of you fell to your doom on the night of the raid!"

The captain pointed, "Aye, and for ten times a hundred years, our spirits have lingered in this stinking hole! Perhaps it was the magic in this place or maybe just the strength of our hatred that kept us here!" Hakon glared, "As much as we hated each other, we hated you a thousand times more! You sent us to our deaths, Goliath! And now, you and the princess will help us live again!"

He pointed at the glowing pillars, then I clutched my head in pain and felt weaker. I looked to see Isolde fall on her knees and give painful cries. Over Isolde's cries, the captain said, "The magic will drain your life force and replenish ours." I leaned on a step for support and said, "Your deaths were not my doing. She did not kill you either. Don't you remember? My clan and the princesses were betrayed by you!"

The captain shouted, "I never wanted that!" I looked to see Isolde walk towards me and lay on the steps, then I held her hand and I felt myself shoved by Hakon. He glared at me, "I've dreamed of doing this for a millennium!" I was punched in the stomach and felt myself being tossed around like a stuffed scarecrow. I felt myself almost vanish as Hakon threw another blow through me, which made him laugh, "It is almost complete! We'll be free and you'll haunt this pit till the end of time!"

I tried to attack him again, but I fell on my side and landed near Isolde. She looked lifeless and close to dying, then I looked at the captain, "What good is life without honor?" He looked at us and said, "No, I can't let this happen again!" With anger and fury, he pushed Hakon up the steps towards the pillars and disappeared inside. As the two were gone, I felt myself becoming whole again and looked at Isolde being back to Isabelle.

I held her body close and felt her body warm, then Angela and Bronx ran towards us. Angela smiled, "You're alive!" Isabelle looked up and we backed away as the lights flickered around. Hakon shouted as he struggled, "You've hated Goliath for a thousand years!" The captain glared, "Nay, I've hated myself for betraying him! And now, I've been given a chance to atone!"

The light grew brighter and the four of us fell back as the light shone across the area brightly, then the pillars crumbled to dust and everything was dark. We came out from some rocks and Angela said, "There were two men in there." Isabelle said, "I know, but they're souls of two men. If they were alive, none of them could've survived that." We came across the ruins and Angela asked, "Who were they, Isabelle?"

She looked at her and said, "One was an enemy and the other was a friend." Swirling mist appeared and the spirit of the captain looked at us. He gave a warm smile and said, "Thank you, Goliath." He gave a bow to Isabelle and said, "Thank you, your Highness. You both have helped me break the shackles of hate and guilt that held me here. Farewell, old friends." Wind swirled around as the captain vanished, then the mist went above the cavern and into the night sky.

I looked at Isabelle and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, are you?"

I held her hand and said, "Yes, let us leave this place." As we were walking out of the cave and climbed up to the top, Isabelle said, "I was so scared that you lost your mind, but it almost felt like everything in the past was real. It wasn't out of a dream at all." I looked at her and said, "I kept seeing you as yourself, then Isolde. You kept changing around." She said, "I'm still the same person and I'm not ashamed of that. A part of her is still in me."

Angela asked, "But what do you think happened to Hakon?" I looked at her and said, "He has made his fate, Angela. Whatever is might be." I crouched to the ground and watched the sun rising as I began to turn to stone. As I was asleep, I kept having the dreams of the past and they were happier memories of Isolde with me. Also, they changed into the memories of the clan back in New York, Isabelle's friends and family, and Isabelle.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having a twist on this one when Goliath not only has a breakdown, but he has Isabelle involved for her being the reincarnation of Isolde. I tried to make this sound fitting and good for this chapter, so don't send mean comments or anything. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Heritage

**Isabelle's POV**

We set for the water again and I sighed, "The first thing I want to do when we get to New York is get a big, fat, juicy hot dog with a side of chili fries." Bronx whined and pawed my leg, then I held back a laugh and said, "Okay, make that two hot dogs and chili fries." We looked around the water to hear some screeching, then I said, "Okay, that didn't sound like a taxi cab." We looked over the fog to see some kind of island and Goliath said to himself, "What is this place?"

We saw something big moving in the water and looked to see some kind of scaled animal of some sort head straight towards the skiff. Angela said as she looked over, "Goliath, something moves in the water." Something hit us and knocked us all out of the boat. I fell in the water as my bag was still on my shoulder, then I swam to the surface to get some air. I got towards the skiff, but I looked to see a giant sea monster with red eyes pop out the water. Goliath was hanging on to the monster, then I moved out of the way as the monster hit the boat.

A wave came up out of nowhere and the last thing I saw was Angela gliding towards the monster. The wave hit me hard and I felt myself rolling along underwater, then everything went black. I don't know how long I was out, but I heard some muffled voices and I felt so cold. I was lying on some bed and my head felt hot, but my body was freezing. I felt a hand on my forehead and a man say, "She's burning up. We have to get her to a hospital tonight."

I moaned a bit and held the covers over my body to keep warm. The man's voice sighed in annoyance, "Grandmother, this is no time for herbs and potions." I heard Grandmother say, "When will you learn that the ancient ways of your people are strong?" In my dream, I still kept seeing Goliath fighting the monster and was having trouble. I moaned, "No...watch out... Goliath... Goliath...don't leave me..."

I held the covers close and touched my head, "Ugh, it hurts..." I slowly opened my eyes and looked to find myself in some sort of cabin. I was on a bed and looked to see my clothes being gone. I said, "Wha-where am I? Goliath? Angela? Bronx?" I was about to get up, but an old woman gently pushed me back into the bed and said, "Stay still. You're burning up with a fever. Here, this should bring it down." She held up a bowl and rubs some sort of liquid on my chest. I asked her, "Where am I?"

"You are on Queen Florence Island off the west coast of Canada. The Haida people call me Grandmother." She dabs on more of the liquid on my chest and I felt my body get a bit warm. I said, "I'm Isabelle Donahue. Who brought me in here?" Grandmother said, "Nick and I found you on the shore. You were unconscious and cold, so we had to bring you in." I looked to see a man rush in and say, "Squal's up on the mainland. The hospital chopper can't-" He stops himself and sees me saying, "You're awake. Even your fever broke."

I sighed, "My friends, I need to find them." I was about to get up again, but I was gently laid back down as Grandmother said, "Shh...you will see your friends. First, you must sleep." She touches my forehead, then I fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Scotland, 989**

Isolde looked out from her window to see Goliath and a female flying around together happily. Ever since her father forbade her to see the Gargoyles, Isolde felt miserable about not being with Goliath or his clan. She smoothes out her dress and heads over towards the gardens to think. She looks at some of the flowers and spots a white rose that was in full bloom.

She takes the flower, but hissed in pain as a thorn pricked her finger. A small drop of blood trickled her finger, which made her suck on it to stop the bleeding. Isolde found a knife and cuts the thorns off, then she looks at the pure white petals. She sighed, "Goliath, I wish I could tell you how I feel now." Isolde sighed and slowly plucked some of the petals off, wondering if Goliath loves her or not.

As she plucks a fourth petal, she stopped and looks to see her sister rush in. Isolde asked, "Catherine, what is it?" Catherine has tears forming in her eyes and said, "It's father! I found him on the floor and he said his chest was hurting! I don't know what's wrong, but he said that he wants you to see him." Isolde began to fear the worst for her father and ran with her sister towards her father's bed chambers. Inside the room, her father was laying in bed and his breathing was shallow.

The Magus sadly looked at the princesses and sighed, "There's nothing I can find in the Grimorum or any of my spells to heal your father. He's dying." Isolde went towards her father and knelt near his side. Prince Malcolm looks at her and said, "Isolde, I'm leaving you in charge of Castle Wyvern. You must look after your sister and the people." Isolde shook her head and said, "Father, I'm not ready."

"It's time, Isolde. Everyone will look to you and your sister. They will need guidance. The Gargoyles...the Gargoyles need you, too." Prince Malcolm held her hand and said, "You still remind me of your mother." Isolde's eyes were filled with tears and she said, "I love you, Father. I didn't mean to say that I hate you. It's just that-" Her father cuts her off and said, "No, you had every right to be angry with me. The Gargoyles are not demons at all; they're protectors and guardians. They're almost human as we are. I want you took look after them as if they were your people. I know how much you care about them and him."

Isolde smiled a little, then her expression became sad as her father was coughing. Catherine looked at her sister, then Prince Malcom said to the girls, "I love you with all my heart. Take care of each other and rule well." Isolde held her father's hand tight, then his grip began to loosen and the man closed his eyes as he breathed a last breath. Feeling cold in her hands, Isolde held her father's hand close to her face and sobbed, "I promise, Father. I promise..."

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I woke up from the dream I had and I remembered being in Isolde's place when her father was dying. He told her to watch over the Gargoyles and keep them close to her heart. I remembered about Goliath, Angela, and Bronx and I decided to go after them. I got out of bed easily and found my bag near a fire. I touched the satin material to find it dry, then I found my clothes lying next to the fire. I slipped on my clothes and headed outside.

I looked to see Nick carrying some boxes. I said, "Nick, I'm better now. I'm going to find my friends." I began to walk with my bag over my shoulder towards the woods, but he stopped me. He said, "Isabelle, you're in no condition to go around hiking on the island."

I sighed, "It doesn't matter. I need to go and find my friends." As I was walking, I looked to see some totem poles. I remembered in school when I was a kid that they were carved to look like a certain animal. I asked, "Are those inspired by Gargoyles?"

Nick asked, "Gargoyles? Totem poles are carved in honor of our animal ancestors. It's tradition."

Grandmother walked towards us and said, "I know of Gargoyles. They have never lived in this place."

"You're talking about them like they're real. Gargoyles, Raven; they're make-believe," Nick said. I held back a laugh and said, "That's what I used to think. I'll be fine on my own, thank you." I ran off towards the woods and began to search for my friends. Everything looked different and strange, but I was able to go through the woods fine. I ran across a log, jumped down to get to another ground, and moved a branch out of the way.

I muttered, "Not exactly Central Park." I got towards a bush and looked over to see a black bear pawing the ground to find some food. I ducked down slowly and tried not to make a sound, but ten seconds later I heard some bird crowing. I looked over the hedge and saw the bear stand on its hind legs, then I stayed low. The bear was coming closer to where I was, but I began to get a little scared.

I looked up to see the bear on fours and growl at me. Fear took over me as the bear brought up its paw and was about to hit me, but I ducked away fast and ran like heck. I ran as fast as I could, but I tripped over and fell to the ground. The bear was on two legs and I curled myself up into a ball to shield myself from being mauled. Before I could feel something claw me, I heard a familiar snarl and looked up to see Bronx push the bear away from me. The two fought in a bush, then the bear ran off.

I looked to see Bronx poke his head out of the bush and smile, then I said happily, "Bronx!" He ran towards me and gave my face a few licks, then I rubbed his ears and said, "Good seeing you again, boy. Where's Goliath and Angela?" I looked to see two familiar Gargoyles land and I smiled, "Goliath! Angela!" Goliath looked at me and held his arms out as he said, "Isabelle!"

I ran towards him and jumped towards his body as my legs wrapped around his waist, while my arms held his neck. Goliath held me close and I felt his run his talons through my hair gently. I got back to the ground and held Goliath's hands as we looked at Angela. She asked, "Are you alright?" I gave a small laugh and smiled, "I'm a whole lot better now. Where were you guys?"

Goliath explained, "We have met other Gargoyles on this island. The carving poles are markers of their murdered clan." I looked at him and said, "Goliath, they were carved from animal guardians of a tribe. Grandmother told me that there are no other Gargoyles around here. And Nick-"

"Grandmother? She's a sorceress," Goliath said.

Angela adds, "She summoned the sea monster that attacked us."

"What? I can't believe this. She helped me get well after I blacked out; she's such a sweet old lady." Goliath held my shoulders and said, "You have been deceived." I got out of his hold and said, "I gotta go talk to her." I began to walk towards the woods again, then Goliath called, "Wait, you better not go alone." I looked back and we all went into the woods. As we were walking, the trees and everything around it looked dead.

When we walked, we spotted Grandmother sitting with her legs crossed and I said, "Does that look like an evil sorceress to you?" When we slowly approached Grandmother, she had smoke form around her and turned into a creature with a bird's head with wings, bird feet, and the stomach had a face that looked like a monster of some sort. The creature gave a shrill call from the bird head, while the stomach gave a low grunt.

The monster began flying away, then Goliath said, "More sorcery." Bronx growled and pawed the ground, then I looked to see the monster flying as I said, "She's heading straight for the village." Goliath and Angela ran across a log, then jumped as they glided after Grandmother. I shouted, "Goliath, no!"

They began to claw at her, then Angela smacks through the monster's wing and made Grandmother plummet somewhere in the woods. I ran after them and cried out, "Grandmother, stop!" I looked up at the sky and saw a couple of Gargoyles; the leader has a raven's head and black body, while the others looked like different animals. There was one that looked like an eagle, another one that looked like a bear, and the third one was a white wolf.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and said to myself, "There really are Gargoyles here." As the four joined Angela and Goliath, I noticed that Grandmother disappeared. I ran further into the woods with Bronx and looked to see Grandmother holding her head. I looked at her and said, "What are you? Why did you attack my friends?" Grandmother said, "I did not attack, child. I only wanted Natsilani to see a creature of legend. That's why I posed as the sea monster and Thunderbird."

I let everything sink in and realized that Nick is Natsilani. I asked, "What do you mean?" Goliath and Angela came next to me as Goliath said, "Explain yourself, sorceress." Grandmother looked up and said, "I have not seen Gargoyles for many generations. I'm glad to see that you thrive." Goliath shook his head and sighed, "We live; we do not thrive."

I said, "But I just saw other Gargoyles here."

Angela said, "They weren't Gargoyles, Isabelle. They were illusions."

Grandmother got up and said, "Yes, created by Raven the Trickster."

Goliath asked, "Why would this Raven mislead us?"

"Isn't it obvious by now?" We looked to see the raven Gargoyle lean against the tree as he smirks, "If the bratty chief won't battle me, the island is mine." He snaps a talon, then he changed into a man and stepped forward. He said with a chuckle, "My cousin here thought that if she became a creature of legend, Natsilani would believe in the myths and get with the program. Not a bad plan. Fortunately you came along, so I didn't have to fight. It's so messy."

I looked at Grandmother and asked, "Why don't you show your power to Natsilani?" She explained, "We are children of Oberon, forbidden from directly intervening with human affairs." Goliath's eyes glowed white and he growled, "I will battle you, Trickster!" He began to swipe at Raven, but the man dodged away and said, "You know my address." With that, he turns into a raven and flies away. Before Goliath could go after him, I held Goliath's arm and said, "Wait, I've got a better idea."

I had Goliath take me to where I woke up and landed near the cabin. I looked to see Nick carry some box out and he looked to see me. He said, "Isabelle, I've been worried about you." I said, "It's okay, I found my friends." I signaled the Gargoyles over and said to Nick, "Nick, meet the Gargoyles. Guys, Natsilani." Nick looked in shock and drops the box as he stammered, "I-I don't... What is this?" I said, "These Gargoyles should prove there are more things in Heaven and Earth, Natsilani, than are dreamed of in your philosophy. For example, Raven."

Angela goes over to Nick with a spear and a shield saying, "You must battle Raven." Nick steps back a little and said, "Wait! You're telling me I'm supposed to beat a creature of legend with a stick? Get real." Goliath sighed, "He is of no use. Come." He and Bronx began to walk away, but I stayed with Angela and Nick. Nick protested, "I'm no chief! I'm Nick, a scientist! You're asking me to turn my back on everything I believe in!" Angela sets the spear down to the ground and slips the shield on the blade, then I said, "Maybe it's time to get some new beliefs or some old ones."

In a while later, Angela and Goliath led us towards the direction of the volcano. Goliath held my arms and said, "Stay here and be safe, Isabelle." I touched Goliath's face and said, "Be careful, Goliath." Once the Gargoyles got towards the volcano, Nick came wearing Native American clothing and held the weapons. Nick looked at me and began climbing to the top of the volcano.

I watched the fight as Raven swung a spear at Nick, but Nick used his shield to block the attack. Raven struck again, but fell back as a bolt of light appeared. Nick said to Raven, "I have come to battle! Now, who's running scared?" He shot another beam of light at Raven, then Raven changed from Gargoyle to human. Nick glared, "This land belongs to my people, Raven! Not to you!"

I looked to see Grandmother stand beside me and she began to climb up the volcano towards Nick, then I followed after her. Raven sneered, "Your people have fled!" Nick replied, "The people will return when the land is again plentiful." I looked to see Angela and Goliath climb out of the mouth of the volcano, while Bronx bounded towards me. Grandmother said, "You are beaten, Raven! Admit it!"

Raven smirks as he transformed into a Gargoyle, "This place no longer amuses me." With that, he glided off with a laugh and was out of sight. Nick asks, "Is he gone for good?" Grandmother said as she laid her hands on Nick's chest, "No, that is why you must see that the ways of the people remain strong." I smiled at Nick, "Nice job, Natsilani."

Nick said, "But I still don't know anything about you." Goliath stood next to him and said, "It is not important. You have regained your home. We must do the same." I was about to thank Grandmother, but she is nowhere to be seen. I said, "Where's Grandmother? I wanted to say good-bye." We looked down at the volcano to see her sitting, then an aura appeared over her as water flowed to the ground. All the trees has leaves growing from the branches, grass appeared on the dirt ground, and the water flowed out as a river.

We left the area and followed Goliath towards the skiff, then headed out to sea. As we were heading away from the island, I looked at Goliath and said, "When I was unconscious and sick, I had a dream about the past."

Goliath looked at me and asked, "What happened in the dream?"

I shrugged, "Well, it showed Isolde's father dying and Isolde promised him to look after the castle. She not only promised to care for Princess Catherine, she also promised to look over the Gargoyles. I'm still keeping that promise to stay by your side till the end." Goliath held my hand and said, "I will always be with you to protect." I smiled a bit as I rubbed Bronx's ears, then looked at the water as we continued our journey.

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry for the long wait, but I was trying to get some ideas for this and was busy with college stuff/other fanfics to write. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Monsters

**Isabelle's POV**

We kept sailing on the water and tried to look for land. Goliath looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?" I looked at him and said, "Yeah, just thinking about the past life. I guess we're still not on Avalon anymore." Angela looked around and asked, "Could this be Manhattan?"

I shook my head and sighed, "No, it's too quiet and the water's really clean. We looked around the fog, then Bronx began barking at the water. Angela held him and stroked his head to calm him down. She said, "Easy, Bronx." A giant shadow from under the water swam past us and made the skiff jump a bit on the water. I asked, "What was it?"

Angela looked over and said, "I'm not sure, but it looked like it was made of metal. It passed beneath us and it was huge." After Bronx stopped barking, I asked, "What do we do?" Goliath began to row the skiff and said, "We go ashore; we'll have a better advantage from there." We headed towards a place that looked like it had mountains, got on dry land, and looked around.

Angela is laying on the ground as she dipped her talon through the shallow water. Goliath said as he surveyed the area, "The surface is unbroken now. Whatever Angela saw, it seems to have moved on." Angela heaves a sigh, "We might as well do the same: return to Avalon and try once more to find Manhattan." I looked over to see a bunch of lights and said, "If there's a town, I can put in a call to Rose. She might be able to tell Brooklyn and the others that we're okay."

Goliath said, "Go, Isabelle. We'll wait here." I walked along the shore and got towards the town without any problems. I looked through my bag and tried to se if I could get my cell phone, but realized that it's in Manhattan and probably at home with Rosaline. I muttered, "Damn." I looked around the town and heard a man at some stand say, "There ya are: a darlin' Nessie for a darlin' little lass."

I knew the man's accent and thought about what he meant by Nessie, then said to myself, "Scotland: Home of the famous Loch Ness Monster." I looked to see the man in the stand ask me, "How about you? In the mood for an adventure, lass?"

I asked, "What?"

He said, "Nessie's been known to enjoy a midnight swim now and then. My rates are low and I even throw in a free camera rental." I said as I noticed a phone booth, "I'm not really much of an adventuring type, but thanks just the same." I looked through my bag to find some change and picked out a few shillings. I placed them through the slot, dialed the phone for a call to America, and dialed Rosaline's cell number.

I heard her voice say, "Hello?"

I said, "Rose, I'm so glad you're here."

Rosaline said, "Belle, is that you? Where the heck are you? You've been gone for about a week! What happened with you, Goliath, and Bronx?" I sighed, "It's a very long story, but we're in Scotland now. I might sound crazy, but before I left New York I met this guy in armor and he knew Goliath. He also knew Isolde and I tagged along with them, then we landed on an island called Avalon."

Rosaline said, "What, the Avalon? As in King Arthur?"

I nodded, "Yeah, the very same and he's alive. The Gargoyle eggs from a thousand years ago have been hatched and they're grown. I might sound weird, but time passes differently on Avalon. We tried to find our way home, but we landed in Scotland first to see where Castle Wyvern last stood and then we landed in Canada to help some guy keep in touch with his heritage. I don't know why we're back in Scotland, but all I know is that Avalon takes you where you need to be. I don't when I'll be back. If you see Elisa, tell her and the others that we're okay."

Rosaline said, "Whoa, that's a lot to explain. I'll send the word out to the clan. Did you actually meet some of the people you knew in the past life?" I sighed, "Yeah, it felt great. Sadly, the man who was the castle's mage died by using the last of his magic to help fight off an evil sorcerer. Do you think I'm crazy telling you all of this?"

Rosaline said, "No, you're not. I'll tell Mom and Dad that you said hi, as well as the clan. I miss you, sis." I sighed and said, "Yeah, me too. I better go now, okay? Alright, I'll tell Goliath and Bronx that you said hi. See ya." I hung up the phone and gave a small sigh. I got towards the area to meet up with the others and got onto the skiff with them. Angela said, "Princess Catherine told us stories about the Loch Ness Monster. Can't we stay awhile?"

Goliath said as he pushes off from the shore, "We have to get home, Angela."

I sighed, "Yeah, from what I've seen isn't much of a mystery."

Angela asks, "What do you mean?"

I looked over at the water to see a large boat lit up and pointed, "For some people, monster legends are just strictly business." We looked over to see something dark move underwater towards the boat filled with tourists and I said, "My guess is Nessie's only a submarine in disguise. All the boat companies probably chipped in to give the tourists a thrill."

We saw the boat from a yard away jerk around, then it headed towards the shore. I said, "It's probably a show. Theme parks do that sort of stuff five times a day." We felt something bump into the skiff hard, making us fly out and land into the water. I got to the surface to breathe and looked to see Goliath look around. I couldn't see Angela as Bronx got beside me and looked to see Goliath shout, "ANGELA!"

Goliath swam towards us, then a giant head that looked like a monster's with a long neck emerged. It looked at us as its head was lit up, making us realize that it was a robot of some sort. It got back into the water again and swam off after something moving. Goliath turned his head and said, "Bronx, stay with Isabelle." He took a deep breath and plunged underwater, while Bronx and I managed to make the skiff upright.

I looked to see if Angela came up, but nothing. Goliath gasped for air and I called to him, "She hasn't come up yet!" Goliath said, "Bronx, find Angela!" He dove under again, then Bronx and I jumped into the water to find Angela. As we swam around, we couldn't find her. We got towards the shore and Goliath said, "Angela did not drown. Angela is still alive. If we find that strange vessel, we find Angela."

I wrung my hair out and sighed, "A submarine requires maintenance and supplies. It has to have a place to dock somewhere around here." Goliath said, "And we will keep looking until we find this place, no matter how long it takes." We walked around the shoreline to find the vessel and where it docks for about a couple hours, but found nothing. We got back to where we first got here as the sky began to get a little lighter.

I sighed, "No one will bother you two here. I'll be back tonight to pick up the search." Goliath held my shoulder and said, "At sundown, Isabelle. We can't afford to waste a single moment." I looked at him and said, "I don't intend to." He and Bronx turned to stone as the sun rose, then I ran off towards the town to see what I can find. Before I could begin investigating, I got towards a tavern of some sort and headed towards the restrooms to change.

I got towards a stall, got my clothes off, and went through my bag to get a change of clothes. I pulled out a purple top with 3/4 length sleeves, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. I even found a brush and managed to brush my hair out. I placed the things into the bag and said to myself, "I'm really starting to love magic." I headed out and grabbed myself a little breakfast, then headed outside to start investigating.

I grabbed myself a map and looked at it, then I was bumped rudely by someone. I looked to see a familiar person with blonde hair in a ponytail, shades, and some clothes carrying a bag. I noticed a man wearing shades like the woman, then I hid myself by a building and mumbled to myself, "Well, well, well, if it isn't he Xanatos Goon Squad stocking up on some supplies."

I looked to see them stock up some bags to the back of a truck, then they got in. I took the opportunity and snuck into the back as I hid under a blanket. The truck started and it seemed to be about thirty minutes riding. I poked my head out to see some dilapidated building, jumped out of the truck without being noticed, and looked at my watch.

* * *

I made it back towards the town after walking for about two hours, got myself something to eat, and noticed that the sky is getting darker. I got towards the spot where Bronx and Goliath are resting, then looked to see them shatter and wake up. Goliath asked, "Any sign of her?" I shook my head and replied, "No, but I do know that some of Xanatos's creeps are here. I followed them in the back of their truck towards some abandoned ruin and jumped out before I was even noticed. I could show you where."

I walked with the two out of the area, got towards an alley in the town without being spotted, and Goliath picked me up as he began to glide. We got towards the area and looked around. Bronx began sniffing at the ground and began barking at the water. I asked, "What is it, boy?" We walked towards him, then the ground under us began to move and go down like an elevator.

I looked around and said, "It's an underground elevator, but who pushed the down button?"

Goliath said, "Somebody who knows we're here."

A voice through some intercom said, "Amazing deduction, Goliath! I see Gargoyle gray matter is as razor sharp as ever." The elevator came to a stop, then Goliath shouted, "SEVARIUS!" The ground under us tilted and we fell down some chute fast as Sevarius's voice sneered, "That's Doctor Sevarius to you." We fell down faster and landed on the ground hard, sprawled out on the floor.

We got up a bit as Sevarius said through some intercom, "They say a man's home is his castle and what fun would a castle be without a dungeon." I said as I got up, "Sevarius, your idea of fun would give Doctor Frankenstein nightmares!" Goliath snarled, "Your submarine abducted a member of my clan! I warn you, human, if any harm comes to her..."

I looked to see a surveillance camera on the wall as Sevarius cuts off Goliath, "A bit late for fatherly concern, don't you think? So, let me warn you. Angela is going with us on an excursion into the Loch. Should you see fit to abuse my generous hospitality-" He gets cut off as we heard Angela cry out, "Don't listen to him, Golia-mmph!" We could tell she was held captive and Goliath became furious as he lept towards the camera with a roar, "ANGELA!"

With a clenched fist, he punched at the camera and broke it I muttered to myself, "That son of a bitch." I looked to see some loose stones on the wall and managed to pull one out, then Bronx started to dig his way through and Goliath is able to break through. He helped me out of the hole, then we heard a gun click and someone say, "Alright, that's as far as you'll get. Where's the beast?"

We blocked the hole, then the man holding the gun said, "Alright, back away from there." We moved away from the hole, then Bronx pounced onto the man and knocked him over as the gun went off. We ducked as the gun fired out lasers and hit a gas tank, then an explosion made the rocky walls crumble and the area flooded. The two of us got soaked as the water rushed around. I said, "The laser must've shot through. We'll be underwater in minutes."

Goliath grabbed the man by the shirt and said, "How do we get out?" The man points to the right, "The minisub." We all got inside the small submarine, then Goliath closed the hatch and we looked at the sonar. We saw an up-close image of two Loch Ness Monsters on the screen and a giant sub that looks like one. I said, "I don't believe it. There really are Loch Ness Monsters and they're headed towards Sevarius. Zoom in."

The man smirks, "Why not. There's nothing you can do."

We looked closely at the screen and saw a familiar Gargoyle hanging by her wrists in chains, nearly close to drowning. Goliath cried out in shock, "Angela! I need to get her back to safety!" He went towards an empty compartment that shoots submarines, but I stopped him and gave him a scuba mask to help him navigate through the water better. He placed it on himself and grabbed an extra one for Angela, then went through the chute. The minisub ran over the top Sevarius's submarine, making it scratch the top and make the giant submarine begin to flood.

I pressed the button that was supposed to launch a torpedo, but had Goliath blast out of the chute. I looked at the screen to see Goliath put the mask on Angela, then she revived and rips some collar off the smaller Loch Ness Monster. I looked to see some long coil hit the bigger Loch Ness and shock it, then it pulled away and chomped on the large submarine to cause more damage as its young followed the example.

The minisub pulled up and I looked to see Goliath with Angela. As we rode off, we looked through the window to see more of the Loch Ness as a pod came swimming along. Goliath grabbed some wire and bound the mercenary's hands, then we got towards land and watched the minisub explode. The man sneered, "Doctor Sevarius has more lives than an alley cat. You haven't seen the last of him."

I looked over my shoulder and said, "Maybe not, but people here have seen the last of these metal monsters. Some creatures in this world are meant to remain legends." Goliath placed his hands on Angela's shoulders as she said, "You should've seen how lost Nessie was without Big Daddy. I was glad when they finally got back together." Goliath said, "Me too, Angela. Me too."

We looked at the water shining by a full moon, then headed towards the skiff. Once we got on, I looked at Angela and asked, "Is everything okay? You seem a bit sad." Angela said, "It's nothing, really. Well, Sevarius told me that Goliath's my biological father. Is he?" I looked at Goliath focusing on the water to get us to where we need to go, then I sighed, "I don't like being dishonest, but he is. Just give him some time to cope."

* * *

**How was that one? Sorry for the wait, but had to get some ideas. For future chaps in the quest, I'm gonna skip "Golem" and "Sentinel". I'll work on "Sanctuary" and so on. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. Sanctuary

**New York City, 1996**

Isabelle placed her unneeded books into her locker and gets out to her car, ready to see a new movie in the theaters with Elisa and Derek Maza after school. Isabelle places her pink backpack in the trunk and starts up her car. She drove over towards a movie theater and parks it into the parking lot. She smoothes out her pink t-shirt with white short sleeves, fixes her denim mini skirt, and steps out of the car with her purse.

She looks to see Derek and Elisa near the ticket line, then said, "Hey, guys."

Elisa said, "Hi, Belle."

Derek said, "Hey, Belle."

Isabelle asks, "So, we're gonna see Hunchback?"

Elisa said, "Yeah. Besides, you can never be old for Disney. You also read the book, so this could be good to watch and see a better ending." Isabelle sighed, "Yeah, I felt so sad when I read the ending of the book. Esmeralda dies from hanging, Phoebus never loved her and was engaged to some other chick, and Quasimodo dies of heartbreak when he stays in Esmeralda's crypt for years without eating or sleeping."

Derek said, "I'm sure they'll do something to make the movie end better than the book. Ya know, Disney magic." Isabelle held back a laugh, then the teens got their tickets and their own picks of soda, popcorn, and candy. The two headed inside the room where the movie is going to be playing and found good seats. The three watched as they listened to the songs, watched the scenes that have Quasimodo and Esmeralda, and laughed at the funny moments when three talking gargoyles are with the hunchback.

The movie ended when Frollo falls from the cathedral to the ground filled with molten metal, Esmeralda and Phoebus reunite, and Quasimodo is accepted as a hero in Paris as the gypsies are also accepted by the people. The group headed out of the theater and Isabelle said, "That was great, just as good as Beauty and the Beast." Elisa said, "Yeah, it was pretty good."

Isabelle said, "I wish I went to Paris. I'd love to not only see the famous Paris Opera House and the Eifel Tower, but I'd love to see Notre Dame Cathedral and see the view." Elisa said, "Yeah, and maybe even share it with someone you love." Derek said, "Yeah, everyone knows that Paris is the city of love."

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

I took over in steering the skiff as Goliath, Angela, and Bronx turned to stone. As I was rowing along, I noticed some of the buildings and saw a bridge across the river. I said to myself, "I don't believe it. Of all the places Avalon could've sent us, who would've figured Paris? It's the most romantic city in the world and Goliath's not even awake to share it with me." I looked at the stone forms of the Gargoyles, then pulled up towards a ledge of the bridge with some stairs leading up to the city.

I got out of the skiff and said, "While you guys are sleeping, I'm going to do a little sightseeing." I climbed up the stairs with my bag and walked around the city. I grabbed myself a little breakfast by having a croissant and some tea. I smiled, "I could make a little tour around Notre Dame, the Eifel Tower, and maybe even the infamous Opera Populaire."

I made my way towards a payphone and dropped some change. I sighed, "Better check in with the folks." I dialed the phone and said, "Hello, Operator? I want to place a long-distance call to Samuel and Elena Donahue in New York..." I stopped myself and looked to see Macbeth with a human Demona. I muttered to myself, "Demona and Macbeth strolling down the Champs-Élysées?"

I hung up the phone and followed the two without being seen. I got near a huge van and hid behind it, watching the two from a distance as they are embracing each other near a chateau. I followed after Demona and thought to myself, _This is very strange. They hate each other, but now they're in love. _I almost lost sight of Demona as a bunch of people were looking at the famous Notre Dame Cathedral.

I looked at the building and couldn't believe that I'm really seeing the famous church in all of Paris. I sighed when I saw Demona nowhere in sight, "Jalapeña." I looked at the building and headed inside to look around, then I looked around the beautiful architecture with the high arches, statues of the angels and saints, and the rose stained glass window. I got towards a statue of the Virgin Mary holding Baby Jesus and made a silent prayer about my family, friends, and keeping me safe with the Gargoyles on the journey.

I headed out of the church and found my way over towards the Paris Opera House, then went inside to look around. I saw the auditorium, the ballet foyer where Degas painted his ballerinas, and the rooftop. I leaned against a Pegasus statue and sighed, "Goliath would love to see this, even at night." I hummed _Think of Me_ to myself as I left the Opera House, then looked to see some newspapers being delivered.

I picked up one for myself and saw something that caught my eye on the headlines. I flipped through the pages and saw a picture of some figure with wings flying towards Notre Dame. I said to myself, "Better show Goliath and Angela this." I ran towards the bridge over the Seine River to see the sky getting darker, then looked to see the Gargoyles awake as Goliath stepped out of the boat with Angela and Bronx. I headed down the steps when Goliath said to me, "I was worried, Isabelle. We didn't know what happened to you."

I said as I got towards Goliath's side, "You wouldn't believe this! Macbeth and Demona are here in Paris. They called it quits; I spent half of the day watching them make nice." Angela said, "Demona's one of the clan. How can she walk around, while the rest of us turn to stone?" Goliath said, "Thanks to sorcery, Demona turns human in daylight."

I said, "Well, now we know why Avalon sent us to Paris. If those two have joined forces, it can only mean trouble." Goliath turned away and said to himself, "But why would Avalon send them here?" I said as I shuffled my foot, "Macbeth went to a chateau on the Western Bank and Demona went on to Notre Dame. That's where I lost her, but I know she's around there somewhere."

Goliath asked, "What makes you say that?"

I handed him the newspaper and said, "Evening paper. See for yourself."

Goliath looked at the paper, then he said, "Notre Dame Cathedral it is." He had us all on the skiff, then he rowed on the Seine to get near the building. Once it was in sight, Angela said, "So, that's Notre Dame Cathedral. Isn't it magnificent, Father?" Goliath turned towards her and said, "Angela, I've told you before. You and your rookery brothers and sisters must look on the whole clan as your parents. That is the Gargoyle way."

I looked to see her sadly bow her head, which made me reach a hand out and place it on her shoulder for comfort. We got to dock the skiff, then Goliath and I got off to talk privately. He said, "Angela dwells on her parentage too much. I'd rather keep her away from Demona." I said, "I can see that, but-" Goliath cuts me off and said, "Good." He turns towards Angela and says, "Demona has a grudge against Isabelle. I want you to stay here and protect her."

I said to Angela, "Please, Angela? If you don't mind, I'd feel much safer." She looked away and said, "Alright. I'll stay." We looked at the cathedral from a mile away and we saw two figures gliding around. Angela spread her wings out and said, "Stay in the shadows and you'll be safe. Goliath needs me." As she began to get a running start, I tried to stop her and said, "Angela, wait!"

Bronx followed after Angela and the two already headed towards Notre Dame. I stayed where I was and got on the skiff, then I decided to get some sleep and wait. After what seemed to be about 30 minutes, I woke up to see Angela glide and land on the skiff with ease. I noticed a sad look on her face and asked, "Angela, is everything okay?" Before she could say anything, Goliath held Bronx as he landed on the skiff next to us and Bronx lays down. Goliath picks up the rod and said, "Let's get out of here."

He pushed along the water to have the skiff going and said, "I found out that Demona is scheming with Thailog and has been meeting with him at Notre Dame. She's having an affair with both Macbeth and Thailog." I sighed, "This lesion with Macbeth is getting harder and harder to figure." Goliath shook his head, "I can't help thinking there's something we're missing."

Angela softly spoke up, "You never told me that you and Demona were once in love."

Goliath looked at her and asked as he stopped the skiff, "You were eavesdropping?"

I got out as Angela said, "Is it true?"

Goliath said harshly, "It was a very long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore!" Angela stood up and hotly said, "It matters to me, Father!" The two turned to stone as they looked at each other and the sun came up to end what could've been a full argument. I said as tied the skiff and held my bag, "I better go work on this Macbeth angle." I went up towards the steps of the bridge and headed towards a café for breakfast, then I looked through my bag to get out a notepad and a pencil.

I said to myself with a yawn, "This thing comes pretty handy." I began to write some stuff down and said to myself, "What's missing here? If Thailog and Demona are sharing the moonlight, maybe it's Macbeth that's in the dark. If Macbeth and Demona don't remember anything that happened while they were under the Weird Sisters' spell, they wouldn't remember Avalon and Macbeth would have no idea that Demona transforms into a human during the day!"

I got up from the table and left without ordering anything as I said, "This is a job for the Gargoyles." I headed back towards the skiff and got on, then I laid myself against Bronx to get some sleep. I woke up a little when I heard my stomach growling and decided to get myself something to eat. I got out of the skiff and went into one of the best restaurants for a quick dinner, then headed back towards the skiff to see everyone awake in time.

I said, "Look alive, guys. We've got work to do." The three climbed out of the skiff and followed after me towards the chateau Macbeth is at with Demona. Goliath asked as we got towards the chateau, "Did you find out?" I said, "Yep, Demona and Macbeth couldn't remember anything when they were under the Weird Sister's spell back on Avalon."

Angela picked me up in her arms as she glided, while Goliath held Bronx followed her towards the chateau. When we landed on the rooftops, we looked to see Thailog in some armor. Goliath said as he sets Bronx down, "I had no doubt we'd find you here." Thailog turned towards us and said, "Hello, Goliath. Isabelle, you're still beautiful as ever. Is that another Gargoyle face I see? Hmm, and a young one at that."

I clenched my fists when he talked about Angela, then Goliath got in front of us and said, "Never mind her! Where's Demona? Where's Macbeth?" Thailog said as he held a laser gun over his shoulder, "The newlyweds seem to be having a difference of opinion. I thought it best not to take sides." I heard the noise from below and said, "Newlyweds? Sounds like they're killing each other down there!"

Thailog smirks, "I sincerely hope so."

Angela said and walked over as Goliath blocked her with his arm, "But I thought...I thought Demona meant something to you?" Thailog said, "She means a great deal. If Macbeth dies, Demona inherits his estate. But if Demona dies too, everything in her name reverts to her sole business partner: me." Goliath growled as his eyes glowed white, then Thailog continued as he pointed his gun at us, "By all estimates, my new combined wealth should put me on equal footing with Xanatos."

Goliath growled, "That isn't going to happen! I won't let it happen!" We all dodged out of the way as Thailog fired a laser and sneered, "You and what clan?" He fired again near Goliath, making the explosion have Goliath hit a wall and collapse. Bronx pounced on Thailog and began to bite his arm, then I ran towards the glass skylight and got into the main room without being seen.

I heard some lasers firing, snarls, and moans of pain as I was in. I got into the library to see Macbeth over Demona as they were fighting over a gun. I said to get their attention, "Stop it! Don't you see this is what Thailog wants?" Demona flicked Macbeth off of her and the two got up, then I got between them and said, "If you two destroy each other, you're playing right into his claws."

Demona shoved me out of the way, then Macbeth grabbed a long lamp and hit Demona's hand to knock the gun away. The two groaned in pain as the gun slid across the floor near the fireplace, then Macbeth kept swinging at Demona as she got onto a couch that's in front of a glass case of guns. Macbeth hit the glass when Demona jumped away from the blow, then Demona smacks him with her tail and the two fell back in pain.

I grabbed a hold of one of the guns when Demona grabs her laser gun and kicks Macbeth across the room. She staggered towards him as the Scotsman gets up slowly and says, "What are you waiting for, Demona?" He opens his coat to expose his armor and said, "Do it! Put us both out of our misery!" I held the gun up and looked to see Macbeth say with hand up, "No, don't!"

I glared, "Drop it, Demona!" I fired before she could and had her flying towards the ground, then Macbeth held his chest in pain and fell to the ground. I looked at the two and sighed, "Jesus. Hope this works." I looked to see Macbeth come to and helped him up as he said, "Very foolish, Detective." He rubbed his head and continued, "A spell what links Demona or myself makes it impossible for us to die by anyone else's hands, but our own."

I realized that his feud with the Gargoyles is over and said with a smile, "I was counting on that." I looked at Demona's body and said, "Killing Demona temporarily was the only way to keep you two from doing yourselves in permanently." I looked to see Goliath, Angela, and Bronx come in as Goliath said, "You should thank her, Macbeth. Isabelle saved your life."

Macbeth sighed as he walked towards the fireplace, "A sad endless existence I'm doomed to face alone." Goliath and I walked towards the man as Goliath said, "You may have been a victim of Demona's treachery and deceit, but in a strange way she's done you a favor. At least now you know you're capable of love, the kind of love that makes life worthwhile." I smiled a little as Goliath looked at me as he said, "Search that love, Macbeth. She's out there." He looked at Macbeth and said, "Just make sure that next time you get a good look at her at night."

We all looked to see Demona wake up a bit as Angela is near her, then Demona sat up and said to Angela with curiosity, "Who are you?" Thailog opened a window, climbed in, and said, "Forget the night angel. The evening's a wash, but we still have each other." Demona ran past Angela and gets scooped up in Thailog's arms, then the two are out of sight over the city.

I sighed, "How can she still believe that Thailog still cares for her?"

Macbeth sighed, "Love can be blind."

Goliath said, "Yes, it is."

In a while later, Goliath, Angela, Bronx, and I got on the skiff as we sailed off. Angela said, "Is it true? Demona is my mother?" Goliath didn't answer or look at her, then Angela said to me with pleading eyes, "Isabelle, I have to know." I sadly nodded, "Yes, it's true." I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said with a tiny smile, "You know what? Isolde was the one who really loved Goliath and cared for him. Although she married Tristian, she never forgot about Goliath." Angela smiled a little and hugged me close, which made me hug her in return.

* * *

**How's that? Sorry it took so long, but I was busy writing other fanfics and college started. I don't own Hunchback of Notre Dame or Beauty and the Beast; all rights to respectful owners. I thought of the ending for this part and decided to give a little push to Isabelle bonding with Angela more. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
